


化星为尘

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 换电脑前存档1.





	1. Chapter 1

一 .

钛战机编队一架接着一架从空中掠过，它们降落在威尔赫夫·塔金的个人舰艇停机坪上，最后它们护送的穿梭机降落，那是达斯·维达——帝国最令人望而生畏的人物，人们畏惧他甚至甚于皇帝本人——的穿梭机。

漆黑而高大的武士从上面走下，步伐稳健，暴风兵们紧随在他的身后。

“维达大人。”塔金向他微微颔首权做行礼，多年的军旅生涯使得他的言谈中有着一种天然的气势，即便是在整个帝国最恐怖的杀人机器面前也丝毫没有减弱的趋势。

相反，维达反而对他很是尊敬，“塔金总督，我被派来同你一道工作。”

在旁人看来这种尊敬的来源可以称得上莫名其妙，鉴于维达在帝国的地位堪称一人之下，万人之上，皇帝亲封的至高指挥官，还有自绝地灭亡之后，除了皇帝本人便无人可以对抗的强大原力。而塔金，则是一名似乎并无所长的高级军官，虽然位高权重，却并非不可代替。更何况他前不久刚刚被派驻到这片荒芜的外环星系，流言中这是这位共和国末期的星区总督将要从帝国的舞台上退下，安心养老的信号。

然而任何一个有足够远见的人都可以看出，对于塔金的安排是一项重大机密的先声，而这项机密，其重大程度足以影响整个银河系的命运。

维达的话语让塔金玩味地眯起了眼睛，这是他在思索的细微动作。在面具遮掩下，即便是这位善于揣摩人心的总督也无法知晓他的情绪。虽然是初次见面，但这位至高指挥官给塔金一种熟稔的感觉，使他疑心他们是否在哪里见过。

塔金不喜欢原力者并不是个秘密。

对于一位典型的军人，他更看重的品质是不论何时都能严谨分析的冷静与身处恶劣环境之中仍能努力求胜的坚忍。原力使用者们，就塔金所见过的绝地而言，却绝大部分却因为身兼异能所以有恃无恐，倚靠着被他们称之为勇敢的鲁莽随意行事，有智者寥寥无几，也无怪乎最后走向了覆灭的结局。

而其中鲜有的少数识见过人的绝地，也难以阻挡历史的潮流，最终为那座腐朽的圣殿殉葬，不可谓不可惜。

然而这种熟悉，和对方的尊敬使得他对面前的原力者并没有之前的反感。塔金认为，这是一个懂得听取他人意见的领导者，而且并不会为自己的事业造成太多的阻碍，甚至可以成为助力。

不过他还需要试探。塔金并不是一个典型的独裁者，所谓大权独揽对他来说不是什么值得追寻的目标。但他需要一切都能够按照他确定好的路线来发展，这使他感到放心。塔金能够容忍维达的分权，可他不希望这个令人恐惧的家伙成为一切的变数。

“维达大人，”塔金说，将自己之前的思索完全掩盖在客套的寒暄之下，“腐肉尖峰号比起歼星舰来说狭小而不便，好在它行动更加快捷，能够让我们在更短的时间内到达哨兵基地。如果您有什么意见，可以向船上的副官们提出，他们一定会尽力地满足您。”

“谢谢您的好意，总督。”维达点了点头，头盔使得这个动作显得略为诡异，不过塔金并不在意这些细节，“我并不想干扰您的工作，可鉴于这里没有一间冥想室，我希望航程中能够暂时找一间无人打扰的屋子进行我的修炼。”

塔金沉吟片刻：“也许您可以在我的办公室里冥想？当我思考决策的时候，我喜欢一个安静的环境。”

对方同意并跟随他到了总督办公室。

“腐肉尖峰号”的命名来自于塔金的童年和青少年岁月，作为一个土生土长的埃里亚杜人，这里的一切都被塔金打上了那颗荒凉星球的烙印。埃里亚杜崇尚笔直刚硬的线条，简化到极致的黑白两色和金属质感，以及毫无琐碎细小物件的疏落之气，都在这里有着充分的体现。

而塔金的办公室则更是将这一切发挥到了极致。他不喜安逸享受，这里甚至只有准将办公室的一半大，空间更多的被节约给了轮机室。

但除了舍弃奢华装饰，仅保存桌椅使这里有一种空旷寥落的感觉之外，整整一面墙都是透明的，而与之相对的另一面墙则是巨大的镜子，望出去是一片浩瀚星空，黑暗中无数恒星燃烧着，使得整间办公室的纵深感被扩大到无限。

“那么请您自便，维达大人。”塔金拉开自己的椅子坐下处理起公文。

“希望我不会打扰到您。”维达站在那里，机械的呼吸声保持着同样的频率和响度。

在很久以后，他们会对这样的相处习以为常，成为无需再问的习惯。然而现在，本该独处的时间和空间内有另一个生命体的存在——塔金没有确实的证据说明维达不是机器人，但他的直觉让他相信，维达是人类更甚于机器——确实是个干扰。

叛军频频破坏帝国在埃里亚杜这颗塔金的母星上建造的港口和泊机坪这件事让他恼怒。作为重要的交通枢纽，它是帝国打入外环这片未知区域的一根楔子，而叛军能够获得支持他们长久地破坏这根楔子的物资说明要么他们有一颗自己的据点星球，要么帝国内部有帮助他们的内奸。无论是哪种情况，对于帝国来说都是不可容忍的一件事。

同时也是这件超级武器必须不惜成本建造出来的又一佐证。

被那奇怪的呼吸声所干扰，塔金的眼睛从文件上方扫出去，看到那巨大的黑影一动不动伫立在那里，在银河系熠熠群星的衬托下，犹如一尊雕塑。

那种熟悉感仍旧挥之不去。

到达哨兵基地的航程并不漫长。它所处的卫星并不是一颗宜居星球，同山清水秀的纳布截然相反，甚至遍地黄沙的塔图因比起它来也更适合智慧生物的繁衍生息。大气中弥漫着有毒的成分，由砂石构成的“硬雨”在目前这样极高的风速下可以击穿暴风兵的铠甲，因此任何想要走出由力场保护的基地建筑群的人，不是过于无知，就是全然的愚蠢。

“腐肉尖峰号”降落进入地下巨大的港湾内，舰艇上的人员鱼贯而出。塔金选择了与维达并肩而行，尽管这看起来毫无必要，但在皇帝并没有给出明确的基地领导者时，这种做法既不会过分狂妄，亦不会显得自己卑微，很是妥当。

哨兵基地的风格与“腐肉尖峰号”一脉相承，但它的设计上更多地参考了克隆人战争时期分裂主义的“堡垒”，塔金极为欣赏的敌方要塞之一。维达明显地被这里的布局吸引，可他只是观看，并不发问。

他不是个多话的人，塔金想到。两人走进最高机密的机要室，帝国的机械机器人向他们展示未来即将建成的超级武器全息图景极其模拟攻击展示。

“歼星舰同样可以毁灭一个行星级文明，一个歼星舰编队造成的杀伤力绝不比死星要小，为什么我们不去用同样的资源制造更多的歼星舰？”

维达提出的问题十分尖锐，恰恰切中要害：假如武器的象征意义大于其实际应用价值——按照实际应用来说，那么还有什么必要去制造这种更高端的大规模杀伤性武器，而不是大批量地制造常规性的武器？

“维达大人，我想您应该意识到，”塔金的回答，“歼星舰，不仅仅我们可以有，叛军也可以有。甚至任何一个想要谋反的星球，都可以找到具有超空间引擎，涡轮激光炮以及偏转护盾这些足以和我们的歼星舰相互摧毁的要素的战舰。”

是的，塔金并不是一味鼓吹他所要建造的超级武器的用途，他甚至认为，最好只有这一件独一无二的杰作——全银河系里，不能有，不该有，也不会有这样伟大的创造了，但是它必须存在。

“除了帝国，没有任何人会拥有瞬间毁灭一整个文明的力量，它强大到足以压制一切可能的敌人，如此，它产生的威慑力比武力本身更加强大数倍。”塔金的讲述斩钉截铁，不容置疑。

“这就是死星。”


	2. Chapter 2

二.

“死星”的构想来自于共和国末期塔金的科学家朋友雷恩•西诺。在两人的通信中，他首次向塔金阐述了这一设计：一种远程作战小行星，具备有在任何防空系统应答之前就能击毁一颗常规行星的能力。另外其循环系统可以保证一切需要的自给自足，使它成为一颗集攻击，防御，威慑，中转等诸多功能的太空攻歼站。  
然而，这样的武器从一开始，就注定会牵动千丝万缕。  
“外环的矿石流向太过于集中了。”维达戴着黑色手套的手从后面指点上文件的某一处，“如果有人分析这些矿石的种类，对帝国的意图一定会有所察觉。”  
“它们已经做过伪装，维达大人，况且我大部分通过走私犯和商贾，比如赫特人，购入这些矿石而非直接开采，”对于这样的冒犯和打搅，塔金感到了略微的不悦，“即使有这样的人，他们也只会以为这是某个统治者的穷奢极欲。”  
维达重复道，“某个。”  
“我。”塔金不得不说明，“他们也只会认为这是我的穷奢极欲。”  
“塔金总督，您似乎对自己的名誉并不在意。”维达的语调被机械的呼吸声过滤之后，出来的词句很难听出任何感情的波动，以至于塔金不能区分这究竟是嘲讽，还是一个对事实的简单陈述。  
于是他决定以同样的态度回应：“为了一项光荣而伟大的事业，个人的得失不值一提，维达大人。”  
如果没有听错，那种嘶嘶作响的声音中混杂了一声类似叹息的腔调。“曾经有人对我说过，荣誉不在，胜利无光。”也许这是维达一种表示怀念的方法，“遗憾的是，我记不清原话了。”  
“说这话的人一定不是个合格的军人。”塔金做出了评论。  
荣誉，对于塔金来说，是格外重要，甚至胜过生命的存在。这种信念自他童年时期在腐肉高原上度过时便已经深深扎根，但在战争中，为了追求个人的荣誉而导致不必要的牺牲是一项愚蠢而自私的行为。  
“况且一时的恶名，使得敌人产生迷惑和轻视，也可以算得上另一项意外之喜。”塔金补充道，“人不必囿于短暂的误解。”  
这话让维达沉默了片刻，之后他生硬地转移了话题：“我注意到哨兵基地的建筑十分有趣，然而之前太过匆忙，未能仔细了解。如果您不介意，塔金总督，我可否获得一份这里的详尽资料？”  
“非常遗憾，维达大人，并不是我不想提供给您，”塔金假笑了一下，“在修建哨兵基地时，我所避免的就是留下详尽资料。”  
被关押在“堡垒”及成功逃离的经历给塔金留下了深刻的印象，这颗未完工的人工星球作为分列联盟的防御空间站确实固若金汤，但内部遍布的坑道及其于旧档案数据中留下的痕迹使得绝地武士安纳金•天行者找到了隧道，并利用它带领他们从中逃脱。  
塔金善于从一切中吸取经验教训，包括敌人的失败。他不能容许自己的空间站存在这样明显的弱点，虽然由于哨兵基地修建在天然的星球上，孔洞和坑道难以避免，塔金便使用不同的人员来负责测绘，设计以及修筑，还布置了大量的陷阱与机关，除了他本人，没有任何人知道究竟哪条隧道是安全的。  
拱卫正在修建“死星”基地吉奥诺西斯的卫星中，防备外来力量的破坏各有其不同的方式。譬如哨兵基地是通过其地表的恶劣环境，确保没有任何生命体得以在其上不携带任何辅助设备孤立存活，大部分战斗机的机械设备也会在没有力场的保护下由于硬雨而失灵保证其安全性的。  
除此之外，这颗卫星的公转周期和其与恒星的相对位置导致了一种有趣的现象：在一年的八个月里，它的地表饱受遥远的黄色恒星——一颗正处于壮年期的恒星——的光芒直射之下，全无隐藏，宇宙中几乎所有已知生物都会在这种强度的光芒照射下而致盲。而另外四个月它则处于全然的黑暗中，加之霾季节的到来，可视范围不会超过两米。这使得帝国的飞行员们在想要降落时必须提前通报并且由地面开启牵引程序完全凭借着远程操控和牵引光束引导他们降落，其他任何的空中访客都是不被欢迎的。  
也是因此，塔金将这里选作了自己的指挥部所在地。从理论上讲这里绝不可能被突破，即使他是一个谨慎的人，仍免不了为自己的设计而略有自得之情。  
“这确实是很遗憾。”维达评论道，“不过我能够理解您这样做的目的所在，典型的战略家眼光。”他这样称赞。  
“我并不介意带您在这座基地里四处参观一下，维达大人。”塔金突然提议。手头的军务不算要紧，之后的安排：监督机器人对于新制服的设计，听上去更像是一个服装设计师而非星区总督的职责所在。他认为不妨推迟这项计划，而是以同维达一起探讨基地的设计取代其安排。  
他发现维达是个有趣的人，以他合作，或者说不得不听命于的原力敏感者，皮尔大师为对比，维达展现出了对自己陌生领域的极大好奇与尊重。他乐意听取塔金的讲解，恰到好处的点评也说明那并不是应付。塔金欣赏这样的品质，并且认为维达的意见和建议会对之后的各项工作都大有裨益。  
这样的品质在原力敏感者的身上可不算多见，塔金想。与此同时，他带领着维达四处浏览哨兵基地的建设。  
“塔金总督，您在这里设置这样多的陷阱，是怎样使它们不至于误伤己方？”参观到地下通道时，维达提出了疑问。  
塔金笑了一下，牵动了法令纹：“一个好问题，维达大人。”他解释，“在哨兵基地，所有人各尽其责，不越雷池一步。每个人对他所负责的区域了如指掌，而出了这片区域便一无所知。”塔金抬起了双手，加之抽象的比划，“您可以将这里视作一台庞大的机器，人们是这台机器上的零件，由于它太庞大了，所以没有一个单独的零件可以窥其全貌。”  
“恕我冒昧，”维达似乎并不满意这个解释，他继续发问道，“如果正如您所言，那么您又是如何保证自己能够巧妙地回避所有的陷阱呢？毕竟，我们现在大概是在不同的区域行走穿梭了。”  
“请放心，维达大人。”塔金很是骄傲于这点，“事实上这些陷阱的设计还算有规律可循，它们来自于一个埃里亚杜人的灵感。我相信我的大脑，它的记忆力和计算能力还不至于退化到记不清自己设计的陷阱的地步。”  
事实上，塔金不是个狂妄的人，此刻他的骄傲，都骄傲得十分收敛。同维达说的话已经是对他能力的谦辞，没有超出众人的能力和硕果累累的战绩，塔金无法在共和国时期，以而立之年就晋升到上将的高位。  
“我的错，塔金总督。”维达说道。  
“您的顾虑是有道理的，维达大人。”塔金对此一笑置之，“不管怎么说，我们对彼此可能还缺乏了解，甚至算得上一无所知，我很希望在哨兵基地的工作是一个契机。”  
从漆黑的面具后面传来经过机械处理的笑声，听起来却似乎是这位帝国恐怖发自真心的想法，“十分期待，总督。”  
——但我并不是对你一无所知。似乎有声音这样说道。  
塔金皱眉，确认这只是个幻觉。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

尽管并不感兴趣，但新式制服的设计塔金仍然要参与并最终同意。他不能草草批准任何一个随意的款式，这会使得他们将注意力从工作本身更多地转向揣摩总督的喜好，然后找到投机取巧的方法上去。  
他的下属需要懂得，只要是交给他们的任务，都需要他们竭尽全力完成。而让他们严格按照规定执行的最好方式，就是不轻易让他们摸到自己的兴趣所在，从而产生不该有的念头。  
塔金回到自己的起居室，帝国的两个担负服装设计功能机器人已经等候在那里了。他应它们的要求脱下旧军装，只穿着橄榄色的贴身连体衣站在一个低矮的黑色圆台上伸展双臂，静候着激光将全身扫描完毕，记录下所需的数据。然后他穿回衬衣和长裤，束好腰带。  
当敲门声响起时塔金正在扣上外套脖颈处的纽扣，“请进。”他给这位突然造访的客人开了门。维达急匆匆走了进来，“基地里混进来了不属于帝国的人，在离这里不远的地方。”也许是情况过于紧急，他甚至都省略了客套的寒暄，“立刻封锁这个基地，严禁一切人员出入。”  
与一个急躁的人讲道理不是聪明的选择，考虑到焦急和暴怒会使绝大多数人失去理智，而不能很好地判断问题，塔金顺应他的要求开启了全基地警报，接着才从容不迫地回答：“也许您有些反应过度了，没有人能够在哨兵基地表面的硬雨中存活下来并等待到他们所谓的同伴前来。”  
“也许您忽视了一种可能，”维达说，“如果这是一个原力者——我感应到了这家伙，就在基地内部。”  
“您是说绝地武士？”塔金问道，“自帝国建立以来，绝地武士在银河系内销声匿迹已经很久了。”  
“显然还没有灭绝。”维达的回答也很急促，“我需要您继续坐镇基地，而我会处置干净这些叛乱分子。”  
他的黑色披风在出门时被风卷起来，塔金略微沉吟，整理好自己的军装，如同什么都没发生一样走了出去。握在手中的便携式爆能枪已经上膛，随时准备着一场决斗。  
即便是日后，很多人在谈论起塔金总督的时候仍不免陷入一个误区，也许是由于未来他的搭档在格斗和力量方面过于突出，也可能是因为他并不常常亲自奔赴前线，更多的是作为一个指挥者的身份出场；还有可能是因为克隆人战争时期，由于被俘后遭受的折磨使他体力损耗严重，以至于他会被想象成一个手无缚鸡之力，面对近身袭击毫无反抗之力的军官。  
塔金认为这很可笑，认为一个从小生活在猛兽环伺中的埃里亚杜人羸弱不堪，比相信塔图因会发洪水一样天方夜谭。不过就像其他误解一样，他并不打算澄清它。  
“潜入基地的叛乱分子会伪装成各种可能的人物，所以暴风兵和飞行员的各队队长，我要求你们仔细检查自己手下的士兵中是否有陌生人的存在。高级军官也当注意观察，是否有不合要求四处游走的人员。”  
广播里传出塔金的指令，所有人开始有条不紊地行动了起来，塔金按动墙上的按钮，主控室的大门缓缓打开，他正准备走出去，就被一把爆能枪顶住了胸口。  
“总督，乖乖回去。”那个暴风兵摘下头盔露出脸来，是个年轻的男孩，他另一只手拿出了绿色的光剑，“让您的护卫队放下枪等在门外，如果您不想死的话。”  
愚蠢的牺牲精神，塔金想，但他还是照做了：“听他的，放下你们的枪。”  
“很好。”年轻人咧开嘴笑起来，这种全然狂妄而自信的神情令塔金略微陷入了对旧时光的回忆中，甚至忽略了目前自己的处境，“总督大人，现在关上门，用您的最高权限开启基地底部的监狱，释放其中的囚犯。”  
塔金的手不受控制地僵硬着，那把便携式爆能枪掉在地上，被眼下的这个叛军一脚踢到墙角。  
“你很有防备。”  
“跟帝国打交道，必须如此。”  
“那么你什么时候才可以释放我？”塔金开始在控制面板上输入指令，他并没有看敌人，只是专心操作。  
“当我的朋友已经安全登上飞机离开这里的时候，”年轻人的光剑不再指着他。  
“所以接下来你会挟持我以换取逃脱机会。”塔金依旧冷静，“我需要提醒你，你并不是这里唯一的一个原力者。”  
“但在那个西斯——你们帝国是这么称呼那些残暴的野兽吗，西斯？总之在他赶到之前，我已经足够把你杀死了。”  
西斯，一个陌生的名称。塔金皱了皱眉，他没有想到关于维达的进一步信息会从一个叛军处得知，不过换个角度，这两人同属原力敏感者，看样子还属于长期对立的阵营，因此有所了解也实属正常。  
他转过身来，冲着对方抬起手，“我打开了监狱的大门，你可以来检查。”年轻人放心地走近他，丝毫不作他想。  
塔金看准时机，右手手刀落下，戴在手腕上的环状武器瞬间释放出强大的高压电流。叛军的身体痉挛着晕倒在地，他小心翼翼地移动到墙角，捡起爆能枪，调到击晕档又瞄准对方开了一枪，然后才开门，“进来两个人，把他送到审讯室去。另外通知维达大人。”  
“我已经来了。”低沉的声音从暴风兵的背后响起。白盔白甲的士兵们向两边散去，高大的黑武士走上前来，只是简单地动了动手指，地上的叛军就像一只沙袋一样被悬停在半空中，“塔金总督，我很惊讶地发现您已经安然无恙，但这再好不过了。”  
“感谢您的关心，维达大人。”塔金的语调中没有劫后余生的情感波动——他一直都是这样，“如果您不介意，我需要马上对他展开审讯。”  
维达站在原地没有动，“请将他交给我，审讯原力者，或许我比您更在行。”  
从完全主观的角度上来说，塔金并不是十分信任维达能够做到更好。然而考虑到对方的确更早一步凭借着所谓原力知悉基地中威胁的存在，他同意了，“是的，不过请不要介意我会在一旁观摩。”  
原力作为工具的审讯确实令人印象深刻，维达并没有使用什么刑具，也没有流血和伤害，他对俘虏的折磨可以算得上优雅。塔金看着他用简单的手指移动，就使那个年轻人表情扭曲，惨叫连连。  
“够了，维达大人。”他出声终止了对方这种折磨多于拷问的无意义举动，转向冷汗连连不住喘息的囚犯，“说出你导师的名字，我知道你们绝地都会有一个导师。”  
少年拼尽全力吐出一口唾沫：“别痴心妄想了，我不是绝地，我的导师也不是。”他说，“她早就离开了绝地武士团，现在她是一位自由战士。”  
“阿索卡？”  
维达忽然冒出一句，简单的音节里却似乎有着复杂的感情。塔金转向他，但从面具上，他什么都看不出来。  
“阿索卡•谭诺，因为被诬破坏绝地圣殿，而在克隆人战争期间被审判。”这个名字，以及叛军原力敏感者的话也提醒了塔金，“我对她，以及那场法庭辩论印象十分深刻。不得不说，控诉她有罪的时刻，我确实内心感到痛惜。”  
维达冷哼一声，似乎不置可否：“您之前表现得对原力不甚关注，但好像对这个女孩很感兴趣。”  
“不管怎么说，她曾经救过我。”塔金说道，“她有一位了不起的师父。”  
维达看向他，塔金感到似乎有某种蕴含着深沉的痛苦与遗憾的目光透过头盔定格在他身上。塔金开始思考自己是否失言，毕竟当面承认自己被叛军一员搭救过，甚至还表露出对她的导师抱有欣赏与尊重，似乎不是十分明智。  
然而正如他当年不曾在意直接向安纳金•天行者讲出他对绝地的看法，直率并没有从塔金的身上离开，“可惜现在她是帝国的敌人了，”他这样说道，“我感到十分遗憾。”  
“我也是。”维达的声音几乎要被机械的响声盖过去了，“我也是。”


	4. Chapter 4

四.

因为有着一名前绝地武士及其可能的学徒参与，叛军对埃里亚杜袭击事件的严重等级迅速提升。“时刻警惕，一旦叛军有任何动作就向我汇报。”塔金向下级发号施令，他略一沉吟，补充道，“还有维达大人。”  
一般而言，有多个权力平行的最高指挥官对于一个秩序井然的机构来说并不是一件好事。在维达到来之时塔金便担心过这个问题，那时这个恐怖的黑武士用自己的尊敬说服了他，使他相信他不是一个麻烦，但出于各种顾虑，塔金仍旧将指挥权揽在自己手中。  
而现在他主动分权给维达，一方面的确是由于对方比起对原力一窍不通的自己更适合同前绝地武士们较量，另一方面，则是不断加深的莫名感觉。他们并肩工作的时间尚短，可默契和熟悉能够同多年合作的搭档比肩，这对于塔金来说是颇为奇怪的。  
不过留给他细细揣摩这种感觉的时间很少。  
“现在我们抓到了她的学徒，”塔金手中的笔点在触控的虚拟屏幕上，“——或者是他，不能确定那是谭诺，按照目前的情况来看，绝地们会搭救他们的同伴，更不必说他们之间还有这样一层更深的关系。”  
“而如果是谭诺，她来搭救她的学徒则是百分之百的必然事件。”星区总督在屏幕上随手画了几笔，揉揉眉心，“天行者将军在谭诺被诬陷是破坏圣殿阴谋主使者一案上的举动十分感人，可以说，如果没有他，谭诺未来的命运将是可以预见的悲惨。绝地武士重视传承，她的师父不曾放弃她，她也不会放弃她的学徒。”  
一阵强烈而浓郁的仇恨和悲伤在这并不算太大的空间里氤氲开，塔金有些错愕地看向维达：“我冒犯您了吗，维达大人？”  
“不，不是您的错，总督。”维达似乎终于回过神来，“只是您对绝地们缺乏了解，并不是所有绝地都不会放弃他们的学徒，并不是所有的。”  
塔金不再多说什么，“那么，维达大人，对于基地和死星工程的安全，我们总要做好万全的准备。”他注视着维达那个掩盖了对方一切感情表露的头盔，下巴微微扬起，“您是这里唯一的原力敏感者，只有您有着跟对方对抗的原力。”  
对于他诚恳的建议，维达仅仅是不置可否：“也许吧，不过原力使用者没有想象中的那么强大，刚刚您不就解决掉一个吗？我并未参与。”  
“那是我趁其不备出其不意而已，更多的是运气的成分。”塔金没有高估自己的近身战斗实力，被对方的原力禁锢了身体的动作这件事让他耿耿于怀，“追击叛军的人选明显是您更加合适，您了解原力，而我了解基地与死星。”  
维达同意了他的决定：“您的决定一向都是这样明智。”他说，“虽然我有着501军团，不过我想，我需要帝国军队的合作。”  
塔金通知了自己的手下：“普莱斯主管，”他双手手指交叉支撑着下颌，“目前与叛军正面交战的是提格利努斯将军，据说他深受叛军中的原力敏感者之苦，对吗？”  
全息影像里的女人恭敬地低头：“是的，塔金总督。”  
“维达大人，如果您不介意，可否亲临前线，给予这位将军一点援助？”塔金转向了维达，“提格利努斯将军有一些值得称道的战果，但不知出于什么原因，他最近同叛军的作战局面一直很胶着。如果您能够给予他一点帮助，将对死星的修建进程是极大的推进。”  
“我并无反对意见。”维达点头。  
“这是他莫大的荣幸，维达大人，塔金总督。”女人的声音和影像消失了。  
三天后迎接维达的帝王级歼星舰“忠告者号”悬停在了哨兵基地的上方。塔金陪同维达登上了穿梭机来到了歼星舰上，提格利努斯立刻迎了上来：“啊，维达大人，塔金总督，我真是非常诚惶诚恐您们的同时到来，恕我有失远迎。”  
塔金略微皱了皱眉，通过观察细节，他能够确定这位将军实际上并不欢迎他们——他对于帝国的制度呈现出了一种怠慢和应付的态度，这正是塔金所深恶痛绝的。可帝国的海军同大部分来自重新从克隆人计划中训练的暴风兵以及大量经过战争洗礼的陆军军官不同，它继承自那个腐朽没落的共和国。同样的，那些腐朽没落的恶习，看上去他们也并未摒弃。  
“作为一位精通原力的领袖，在维达大人面前，你的一切都将不会被隐瞒。”普莱斯主管向提格利努斯介绍道，“维达大人明察秋毫，塔金总督令行禁止，前不久刚刚粉碎了一起原力敏感者潜入基地的阴谋。”  
提格利努斯脸上瞬间闪过的慌乱并没有被塔金错过，星区总督微微眯起了眼睛，然而他没有指出这一点：“维达大人，帝国需要您这样的指挥官。”他说，“一支顽固的叛军，虽然人数稀少，但也足够我们头疼，更何况，”他意有所指地看了一眼提格利努斯，“我们的帝王级歼星舰居然无法彻底消灭一群流寇，可见对方实在是自有其谋略。”  
“十分抱歉，塔金总督。”提格利努斯的脸涨得通红，不过这并不是羞愧，或者说这羞愧并不是因为自己的无能，而是因为作为一名海军将领被陆军出身的上级批评，却又无法反驳的不甘。  
他并不知道我也曾担任过舰长，对于海军系统也并不陌生，塔金在心里暗暗冷笑，脸上却仍旧是严肃而一丝不苟的表情：“叛军善于利用盲点，况且他们之中还有原力敏感者，甚至可能不止一个。”  
“是的，塔金总督。我必须说，由于我手下军官执行不力的原因，叛军们就像耗子一样难以捕捉。”提格利努斯说话都有些不清不楚，而塔金也不准备继续纠缠下去：“既然如此，希望维达大人的到来能让你们获益匪浅。”  
实际上塔金很清楚，提格利努斯更愿意面对一个似乎只会依靠某种宇宙巫术的神棍而非自己，这样他便可以继续浑水摸鱼下去。可遗憾的是他打错了如意算盘，就塔金看来，维达不是一个简单的原力打手。  
一个令他不安的事实：维达展现出了对他的了解，然而他对维达仍然知之甚少。  
在帝国的各种资料库里输入“西斯”这个词，即便是塔金这样仅次于皇帝的最高权限拥有者，仍然一无所获。他停顿了些许，重新输入“绝地”和“战争”两个词，大量搜索结果跳出，而有效的依然寥寥。  
但就在这些结果里，一段十分久远的历史性记录却吸引了他的注意。这段记录关于在很久以前曾经发生过的曼达洛战争。曾经曼达洛是一个辉煌的种族，甚至令绝地节节败退，其科技与战斗力不可小觑。  
曼达洛由盛转衰的节点发生在一个被称作瑞文的绝地与他的同伴们带兵出击之后。然而塔金注意到，这之后的叙事存在着空缺及混乱，提及他们的结局时也语焉不详。他沉吟片刻，加入了“瑞文”为关键词继续搜索。  
这次出来的结果就少得多，也精确得多了。紧随曼达洛战争之后的是名为“绝地内战”的战争，颇具戏剧性的是，这次站在绝地对立面的正是瑞文和他的一位同伴马拉克，绝地称他们“堕入了黑暗面”。  
看来西斯和绝地确实存在着某种可能的联系，塔金再一次检索数据库，使用了“堕入黑暗面”这个关键词，出乎他意料的，他居然检索到了共和国末期的绝地大师语录。  
“堕落绝地，非常可能成为。”  
根据他对绝地有限的接触，这像是尤达大师的说话风格。尽管句子的主语已不可考，不过塔金已经有了一个大胆，却很有可能的猜想：也许维达曾经，是个绝地。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

倘若塔金能够有所谓的闲暇时光，或许他就可以前往曾经绝地圣殿的遗址，如今皇帝的宫殿所在地科洛桑一探究竟，验证或推翻自己的猜想。可惜的是，目前他的当务之急仍旧是死星的修建。  
诚然雷思•西纳的构思堪称“惊为天人”，这也并不意味着死星的初级规划设计无懈可击，一个最明显的重大缺陷就是太空港设施。在西纳的设计中，能源和武器系统占据了太多的空间，使得死星必须要在至少一支歼星舰护卫编队的护送下才能维持基本的防空需求，比起足以令所有反叛者闻风丧胆的文明毁灭者，这样更像一艘舰队形状比较怪异的旗舰，而这并不是塔金想要的。  
帝国军事研究部所有足够忠诚而有着聪明大脑的顶级科学家现在正围坐在会议室里，圆桌的中间是一个浅蓝色设计图的全息投影，死星现在看上去还是圆滚滚的一个球体，显得无害而乖巧，甚至有点可爱。  
塔金的主位椅背比其他人的都要高一些，向两边转折些许的顶端，和对称的两翼空出的对称轴算得上是这个基地里罕见的没有实用意义的装饰。他端坐其上，手指拨动死星的影像使它旋转：“之前已经通知了诸位本次会议是关于这座空间站的空间利用问题，想来大家也有所准备。”  
“之前我在给各位的通知上已经说明了要求，这颗人造行星上必须有不少于三处至少可容纳帝王级歼星舰的系泊系统，以及一处至少可容纳日蚀级歼星舰的系泊系统并配备一组管道升降系统。”塔金停顿了一下，给凝视着他的科学家们一些时间整理思路，“当然，必不可少的是大量机库和船库设施，要求能够容纳的钛战机数量需要达到十万级。”  
“您知道这是不可能完成的任务。”其中一位科学家，塔金记得他好像是勒梅利斯克，直截了当地指出。“这要求死星的表面积至少比原来大出三倍。”  
尽管科学技术并不是塔金最擅长的一项，然而他仍旧喜欢与科学家的相处远胜于同虚与委蛇的官员——不论是帝国的还是共和国的，很大原因就是这些人的不掩饰和坦诚。他们会直接告诉你“这不可能”，而不是编造结果。  
但“不可能”不是塔金所要求的答案，他看着勒梅利斯克，放缓了声音：“是的，勒梅利斯克先生，我知道这不可能，但帝国从不缺少奇迹。”  
“如果机库不仅仅是在表面呢？”一个细细的，柔弱的声音响起，“如果机库建在死星的内部，那么第一，可利用空间将会大大提高；第二，死星表面就可以部署防御火力，进一步提高空间站的安全性。”  
她吸引了所有人的目光，那是一个蓝色皮肤，紫红色头发的奥姆瓦特人女性，塔金几不可见地轻轻皱了皱眉，问道：“女士，您的名字？”  
“奎•祖克斯。” 她简练地回答。  
塔金摇摇头，“这样的想法有着很大的实施困难，星球中心的引力很大，不论歼星舰还是钛战机都会变成一堆垃圾，而人会被自己的体重压垮；如果调节星球内部的引力使其适应，则平方反比的衰减速率又会使得表面引力无法束缚构成死星的物质，整颗死星会在太空中崩毁。”  
“那如果死星的引力，不需要遵循平方反比定律呢？” 她反问道，声音很轻却很坚定。  
“平方反比是一项自然规律，女士。”勒梅利斯克也提醒她。  
祖克斯却仍旧没有放弃：“但死星并不是一颗自然形成的星球，我们也不需要在它的上面实现什么奇迹，它本身就是帝国的奇迹！”  
沉思的科学家们都抬起了头，注视着她的目光里多了恍然大悟和醍醐灌顶。奎•祖克斯的话如同一语点醒梦中人，勒梅利斯克击掌大叫道：“出色的想法！为什么我没早一步想到！”  
一个非放射状的引力场算是罕见，但经由精妙的设计和合理的布局，完全可以实现整个星球内部的匀强引力场。塔金在心中赞叹着这个女奥姆瓦特人卓越的想象力和突破盲点的创新意识：“祖克斯女士，您的确为帝国立下了大功。”  
“比起飞行员和暴风兵，我所做的差远了。”她似乎不好意思地低下了头，“这仅仅是一个空泛的想法。”  
“切勿妄自菲薄，你们是各有所长。”塔金勉励她，“有了想法，下一步就是付诸实施。”  
奎•祖克斯这个富有开创性的想法极大地启迪了帝国的科学精英们下一步的工作，他们本就不缺智力，这一点灵感的火花可以带来一场燎原之火。  
塔金看着他们送上来的模拟数据与设计方案，这一点改动带来的有利之处绝不仅仅是塔金一开始设想的部署大量机库和太空港，大部分中空的设计使得死星整体的重量大大降低，设计超空间引擎从4-5级提升至2-3级；能源与运输系统在内部星罗棋布，井然有序；死星表面近乎浑然一体，核心动力源被层层保护，毫无击溃可能；引力的高度统一使得在死星中任意一处感知到的方位都是相同的，从而极大简化了航线和升降机系统的转接需求。  
而最使塔金欣赏的是，新的设计摒弃了西纳原稿中在地表区域按照不同角度来排列设置机库的方案，以位于死星中央的核心动力源室为原点分为八个象限，由内至外按重要程度依次降低的方式排列。指挥部门基本位于第一象限，科研部门位于第三象限，医疗区在第五象限，通讯，导航，情报，工程各部门也自有其规定位置。战斗序列位于坐标轴上，保证不管何处遭遇袭击都能迅速出击。这种井然有序使得全站固有的军阶意识能够进一步强化，一切都分毫不乱地进行。  
然而同时，这也给死星的修建带来了一个巨大的挑战。  
作为法学院就读，之后多年的人生都在军队中度过的一个人，塔金不愿妄称自己是一个机械或者武器专家，但在他直接领导并参与的多项杰出的军事基地设计中，“分区而建”是一个重要的理念。正如他曾经对维达提起的，每个人都负责一件巨大机器上某个零件的制造，零件被组装为板块，板块被组装为功能区，功能区搭建成完整的基地。这其中除了作为总设计师和总指挥的塔金，没有其他任何一个人知道自己负责区域之外的事。  
但现在，死星则要求他变换思维，采取一种全新的，不同的模式。这是比基地更大的工程，而且同依托原有行星或卫星不同，完全人工的死星可以称得上是无中生有。如果各部门割裂开，那么整个工程确实无法进行。  
另一个不为人所知的原因，则是塔金在安排关于死星的各项工作中，隐隐约约有一种力不从心的感觉。这并不是说他的大脑不能应付各项工程的报表或者计算不出综合数据，而是无意识在办公桌上昏睡片刻后醒来时一瞬间的恐慌。  
回到自己的起居室，塔金盯着镜子中那个依旧身姿笔挺的自己注视良久。漫长的战争或许真的消耗了他的太多精力，在战胜无数敌人的同时，时间悄悄地战胜了他。它给他带来了伤痕，病痛和衰老，逐渐变为灰白的红褐色头发，深刻的皱纹和愈见消瘦的双颊都在提醒他时间的残酷。  
塔金意识到，死星这样的旷世杰作可能无法再凭借自己的一人之力完成了，但他不想就这样对时间认输。  
他会看到死星竣工，第一次攻击，并成为整个银河系恐怖的那一天。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

对于塔金来说，感怀青春逝去韶华不再，并为此伤怀不已是一项无谓的举动，同样的还有追忆曾经的辉煌岁月，留恋于无谓的过去。丰富的感情属于一个诗人，不过这里最不需要的就是诗人。  
因此，意识到自己已经不是鼎盛时期的状态之后，塔金认为自己的当务之急便是想办法提高效率。他已经不能不知疲倦地连续工作了，但他又不想将自己交给神经性药物——譬如兴奋剂，塔金知道那对大脑的损害。  
“总督，维达大人回来了。”  
普莱斯总管的声音提醒了他，“忠告者号”已经在基地降落了。塔金带着护卫队前去港口迎接，表达出对自己同僚的尊重总是好的。  
出乎意料的是，这次跟随在维达身后的并不是提格利努斯上将，而是一个较为年轻的男性奇斯人军官。对方有着红色的眼睛，在瘦削的脸上显得很大，身上海军系统的白色制服十分整洁，还抱着一个小笼子，“塔金总督。”  
塔金不否认自己抱有着某种身为人类的优越感，但他也不否认一些属于非人类种族的杰出才俊在帝国同样应该占据重要地位。比起人类的庸才，他更欣赏非人类的天才。不过，军官序列，尤其是海军的不同于其他，这其中非人类非常少见。  
而一个奇斯人就更是少见中的少见了。  
倘若他的记忆没有出问题，塔金想，那么在共和国最后时期对外环星域的探索中，曾经与这个种族发生过激烈的冲突——那时他已经开始负责总领埃里亚杜的一切事务，却对这场遥远的战争并不陌生。  
在他偶尔前往科洛桑向当时的议长，也是如今的皇帝汇报时，他听到那些海军军官们的讨论。令他们不快的是，虽然理论上奇斯人的科技和兵力都落后于共和国，可他们却总在战争中被奇斯人击败，甚至于最后不得不坐上谈判桌来解决问题。尽管议长没有追责，不过这样让人颜面尽失的事也实在难以启齿。  
所以究竟是为什么，他们会任用一个奇斯人担任军官呢？  
“请容许我向您介绍一下，索龙舰长，一个罕见的军事天才。”自从见面来，维达还尚未如此称赞过一个人，由此塔金猜想此人一定有其过人之处。不过另一件事还是让他有些疑惑，“维达大人，我并无他意，只是，难道提格利努斯上将没有陪同您一起前来吗？”  
“我处决了他。”维达的语气仿佛是在谈论基地的装饰，而不是他在星区总督，甚至有可能皇帝都不知情的情况下处决了一个上将，一个不管从任何角度算都称得上高官的人物，“帝国不需要废物。”  
塔金微微蹙眉，这种独断专行令他不快。他对对方的“处决”毫无兴趣，也并不可惜提格利努斯的死亡，但维达的作为或许有些超过了：“维达大人，”他有些不满地说，“或许您可以考虑在处决一个我有价值的下级之前征求一下我的意见。”  
“那真是太好了，因为提格利努斯除了被叛军击溃毫无价值。”维达仍然不认为这是一桩值得重视的大事。  
“维达大人。”塔金略略加重了语调，“事先告知可以令我感到不那么冒犯。”  
“我很抱歉，总督。”对方放软了语气，“不会再有下次了。”  
“我们都知道您还会有下次的，”塔金说，以一种严厉的语气，“不过我原谅你。”  
短暂的沉默过后，一阵类似轻笑声的隆隆气流声从头盔之中传出来，听起来却像是来自于很远的地方。维达反应过来了塔金的用意，塔金不能将对方限制得太紧，况且在地位上，维达并不受他约束。  
但塔金希望维达能够听取他的意见。  
“至于索龙舰长，”他转向那位一直安静地站在那里的奇斯人军官，“我会向皇帝报告授予你正式的军阶，但在那之前，帝国需要你暂时代理上将的职务。”  
“是的，塔金总督。”索龙回答。  
“维达大人对你的称赞使我颇有兴趣了解你的才能，”塔金注视着他的红眼睛，“我很好奇你的战绩。”  
“索龙舰长消灭了叛军的一整座空间站，在可见的一段时间内，将不会再有针对埃里亚杜太空港的破坏，兰西特中将所汇报的装船延误和材料不足的问题将不会再出现。”维达陈述道，塔金和他都明白拔除这个隐秘空间站的重要性，所以他没有花费更多时间，仅仅是简明扼要的陈述。  
塔金微微颔首，“听上去是相当令人瞩目的战果。”  
“不仅如此，这位舰长在战争中还有些有趣的实验发现，希望同您私下会谈。”维达说道，“这片区域的帝国审判官向我发出了通讯申请，所以或许我得先行一步，请不要将这视为对您的冒犯。”  
“不会的，维达大人。”塔金点点头，“审判官系统是帝国的重要一环，若非我对原力一窍不通，我很乐意去了解。”  
维达离开了，而塔金带着索龙回到了机密程度最高的办公室内：“我猜想维达大人一定已经告诉了你目前基地面临的威胁。”  
“是的，”索龙点头，“哨兵基地抓获了原力敏感者叛军，另外未来也极有可能遭到来自前绝地武士及其他原力敏感者的袭击。维达大人认为应该在这里部署一支审判官队伍，我却认为不需要使用原力敏感者相互对抗。”  
这是一个新鲜的论点，塔金不得不承认自己的确被提起了兴趣。  
“总督，您认为原力敏感者的弱点在哪里呢？”  
塔金摇了摇头，“必须说我不够了解。”  
索龙的嘴角勾出一丝笑容，“他们的弱点就在于原力，”他详细阐述着自己的话，“对于一个拥有视觉的人，尽管剥夺视觉后他依然能够听到，闻到，触摸到，但长期以来过于依赖视觉形成的习惯会使他的战斗力大幅度下降。同样的道理，原力敏感者自出生开始就习惯于原力的存在，如果突然剥夺他们的原力呢？”  
他打开了笼子，一只黄绿色的小蜥蜴从里面爬出来：“塔金总督，这是伊拉米尔蜥。它非常罕见，一只伊拉米尔蜥可以产生一个原力无法控制的泡。而一群伊拉米尔蜥在一起，这个泡的大小就会增加。”  
“聪明的主意，舰长。”塔金表达了自己的肯定，“这个信息十分重要。”  
“那么我将要离开了，总督。”索龙礼貌地告退，“歼星舰上还有需要我处理的事务。”  
塔金略一沉吟，“等等，舰长，”他说，“这问题很失礼——如果你不介意，能否告知我在银河共和国同奇斯人的战争中，你在海军序列的官阶？”  
一瞬间那双红眼睛里似乎充满了哀愁，可索龙开口时依旧是冷漠而精明的腔调，“塔金总督，那时我还是奇斯人的总指挥官。”他看起来不太想多谈这个问题，“议长大人，也就是皇帝让我加入了帝国。您还有什么问题吗？”  
塔金摇了摇头，“没有了，祝你工作顺利。”


	7. Chapter 7

七.

“忠告者号”离开了，在哨兵基地留下了一些笼子，经塔金亲自清查，确实都装着伊拉米尔蜥。他用关押在监狱的那个叛军做了实验，事实证明确实有效。这对哨兵基地如何防备原力敏感者的袭击又增添了新思路，他决定在特定的位置修几处暗室。  
然而在平面图上一番规划之后，塔金发现避开维达的活动区域是一件十分困难的事。不仅如此，这还有可能使暗室的意图暴露。为此，他认为有必要向对方说明一下自己并非有意的冒犯。塔金起身，前往维达在哨兵基地的房间。  
一如上次维达贸然的闯入，门在塔金到达的一刻自动打开。原力。塔金想，他看到维达正在与帝国审判官们全息通话。在他进来的时候，维达关掉了通讯，没有回头却已经知道了来者：“塔金总督，您有什么事吗？”  
瞥见的审判官训练画面让塔金皱了皱眉，但他迅速将重点重新转回了本来要说的事情上：“维达大人，经过一番考虑，我决定采用索龙舰长的建议。”  
“那真是再好不过了，”维达点了点头，“伊拉米尔蜥，的确令人难以忘记。”  
“为了防备叛军中原力敏感者的偷袭，基地需要一些暗室来存放这些蜥蜴。”塔金说道，“遗憾的是，这其中有一部分会坐落于您经常活动的区域，可能会干扰到您。”  
“伊拉米尔蜥影响不到我，”维达的声音伴着辅助呼吸的噪音，“如果想要完全抑制我的原力，也许索龙舰长需要给您抓来一整个星球的伊拉米尔蜥，这点我们已经证实了。”  
自大，狂妄，塔金在心中默默想道，可不知为何，维达的自大与狂妄并没有使他反感，恰恰相反，它令他对这个帝国的阴影产生了一种莫名其妙的欣赏。  
这种欣赏不同于之前的，有着明确缘由和证据的欣赏。那些可以说是对事不对人，而这种欣赏，只是针对维达一人。塔金扪心自问，如果换做他人这样说，也许只会得到他宣之于口或者不宣于口的一句嘲讽。  
他将这归于信任皇帝任命人的眼光和维达的实力，但塔金还是补充了一句，避免对方过分看轻局势。  
“我信任那些付诸行动的人，维达大人。”  
突然间两人陷入了某种无言的沉默，这使得维达身上维生系统的声音变得有些刺耳。塔金有些不适，试图将自己的目光越过对方高大的身影，打量起房间里的陈设来——事实上没什么可打量的，维达的房间里空空荡荡，甚至没有一张床。  
难道他不需要休息？  
“塔金总督，维达大人。”塔金的通讯器开始作响打破了这尴尬的沉默，他接入了通讯，达拉准将向他汇报：“堡垒基地汇报他们遭到了袭击，请求支援。”  
“是叛军吗？”塔金问道。  
“我很怀疑这一点，”她是个雷厉风行又心思细腻的领导者，“他们驾驶的是一艘旧分离主义势力的船，但那船看上去很完好，不像经历了战争。”  
“这确实是个疑点。”塔金说道，“先别忙着派出援军，准将，再核实一下堡垒基地的汇报内容。”  
达拉接受命令，关闭了通讯。  
塔金眉宇间的阴云几乎具象化了，维达看向他：“您是否准备亲自前往堡垒基地调查？”  
“我不想这样，可那同样是一个重要基地，几乎可以算得上是死星工程和剩余基地的门户，如果没有现场的调查，我无法安心。”塔金回答。  
“原力让我对未来有不祥的预感，”维达提醒他，“也许这是针对您的陷阱，您这一去会凶多吉少。”  
看塔金似乎也在犹豫，他补充道：“我想我可以前去看看情况如何。”  
“不要过分仰仗原力，维达大人。”塔金的眼睛转了转，“我从十六岁起，就独自面对生死攸关的危险，或许随机应变的能力足以使我从其中脱身。”他还是担心维达会因为疏忽而遗漏重要线索。  
“死星的进度不应该停下，而且哨兵基地也需要一位更了解它的长官。”维达依旧坚持着自己的意见。  
“也许我们可以有更好的方案。”塔金终止了两人的争论，他的手撑上额头，“请容许我想一想。”  
三天后，“腐肉尖峰号”从哨兵基地出发，据知情的军官透露，这次维达大人还将自己的冥想室搬上了船，据说是因为同塔金总督相处不快却又不得不一起行动的原因，不知道为什么这次堡垒基地遭袭受到如此重视。  
“普莱斯主管，关于基地的运行问题，在我离开时由您负责；”塔金分配着任务，“基地的安保及其他军事问题，则由您，达拉准将负责。”  
他转向维达，语气傲慢，“维达大人，请吧？”  
而维达并不理会他，直接带着自己的护卫队上舰。看样子这两位指挥官像是积怨已久，在哨兵基地相处的这段日子里似乎都并不愉快。塔金环顾四周，几个高级军官或面无表情，或满是担忧，他暗暗记下他们的反应。  
塔金是被维达的话提醒的，敌人不仅仅来自于外部，基地里也可能有叛徒的存在——基地和死星工程的中高层军官队伍是他精挑细选的精英，而暴风兵则是他从共和国时期就亲自训练的，骁勇善战的克隆人，塔金从私人上不愿承认这其中有叛徒，但理智告诉他不能排除这个可能。  
当然还有一种情况，叛徒出在更高层，或者更早时候。  
这种情况下带来的危害就远远不是延误工期，材料不足或者叛军的几次袭击所能概括的，它极有可能动摇死星的根本。塔金皱眉，相较这种情况，他倒是宁愿是自己罕见地犯了识人不清的错误。  
在同维达仔细核查了堡垒基地的求救信号后，堡垒基地屋内的光线变化提醒了塔金，这是一段预先录制好准备调虎离山的视频。与此同时，情报部门追查“袭击”堡垒基地的旧分裂主义军舰也有了结果：那艘军舰来自穆克哈纳。  
“这里确实是一个符合逻辑的终点，”塔金说道，熟悉的地名让他觉得胜算会更大一些，“我曾经在此处追击分裂势力的残兵败将。这颗星球地貌复杂，政治混乱，几股黑帮的地盘交错纵横，难以将他们消灭干净。”  
“而且这里的人基本上唯利是图，为了矿产什么都能做。确实十分适合各种不成气候的帝国反对者流窜其中。”维达赞同，“然而就像您说的，塔金总督，一旦在这里扎下根，就很难将这股势力彻底铲除。”  
塔金微笑，嘴角勾起深刻而严厉的痕迹：“维达大人，如果我们内部有叛徒，阴谋绝不会仅仅到虚构一条求救信息就终止。我深刻地怀疑，他们的目的就是引我们前往穆克哈纳。”  
“那我们就遂其所愿？”维达看着他。  
“不单如此，”一种淡淡的，却十分斩钉截铁的杀意在塔金浅蓝色的眼睛里翻涌着，“我们不但要遂其所愿，还要让他们感觉到惊喜。”  
“这样才能彻底揪出所有叛徒，将他们一网打尽。”


	8. Chapter 8

八.

大约十分钟的航程过后，他们从超空间航道跳出，来到了堡垒基地的正上方。  
从塔金办公室的透明墙壁向下眺望，可以清楚地看到小行星带中那颗星球表面流光溢彩的等离子云，如同夜幕中五光十色的焰火，亦或一匹包裹着整个基地的锦绣襁褓。等离子云表面有珥状和冕状结构，向宇宙中伸展。  
这是堡垒基地的全星球防御机制，当进入等离子云之后，紊乱而强大的各路电流会形成各种磁空穴，磁风暴以及磁泡。飞行员的方向感，视力，听力以及大部分仪表都会失灵，唯有脉冲波动仪和引力仪能够正常工作，如果没有基地的牵引光束，绝大部分战机都会因为飞行员被迷惑而在星球表面坠毁。  
这样混乱的等离子云并不是天然形成，而是由于人工操纵星球表面的磁场。因此它还有另一个用途：作为吉奥诺西斯护卫者中的门户，如果一旦面临战争级的袭击，堡垒基地可以迅速撤销其表面磁场，使得等离子云分散到铁，钴，镍为主要构成物质的小行星带中，结成一张铺天盖地的电网，使得所有通过的战机和战舰的通讯设备完全瘫痪。  
这时“腐肉尖峰号”收到了来自哨兵基地的信息，堡垒基地的指挥官被发现早就死在了控制室里，之前发出的求救全息通讯是事先录好了影像加以配音的。  
“哦？”塔金挑起了一边的眉毛，“那么关于袭击者舰船有什么情况汇报吗？”  
“那是克隆人战争时期的分裂主义者军舰，来自穆克哈纳。”全息影像里的军官汇报道。  
“多谢你对帝国的贡献，请问你是？”塔金问道，“我似乎对你有印象，却又很陌生。”  
“泰勒，隶属战斗序列，我目前在帝国担任少校，总督。”通讯那一头的军官汇报道，他似乎不敢直视这位位高权重的星区总督似的，“我还没有足以称道的战绩。”  
“啊，发现这个就足够算得上重大贡献了，只是本来让维达大人屈尊前往哨兵基地就够麻烦了，如今临时改变计划前往穆克哈纳，我不能确定他是否同意，必须要与他讨论。”塔金的话里有着明显的不耐烦。  
那个名叫泰勒的军官小心翼翼地询问，“看样子维达大人并不服从您的命令。”  
“这不是你该管的事了，少校。”塔金关闭了通讯。  
维达从阴影中走到他的面前：“就是这个人？”  
“是的，”塔金冷笑道，“画蛇添足。您可以让帝国审判官们出动了，免得他继续留在哨兵基地产生更大的破坏。”  
帝国审判官是独立于帝国军官系统，只听命于维达的精锐。他们全都是原力敏感者，战斗力可以达到以一敌百甚至以一敌千。关键的是，他们和维达使用原力的某种特殊功能进行交流，同时一两个人秘密前往哨兵基地，规模微不足道，不会引起特别注意。  
他们只是简单地按兵不动，对方就已经慌了神，他们难以猜测究竟是塔金没能发现信息是伪造的，还是他已经识破了整个计谋。为了确保他一定能发现堡垒基地的讯息有假，敌人走了一步很蠢的棋：派人直接告知他。  
塔金的记忆力很好，正如他记得所有哨兵基地的地图，对于整个死星项目涉及到的中高层军官，他也一清二楚，“泰勒少校”并不是其中之一。  
不过他也没有说谎，泰勒这个姓氏的确耳熟，塔金一边在记忆里翻找着与之相关的信息，一边下达了命令：“腐肉尖峰号”转向，全速前往穆克哈纳。  
这也并不是一段很长的航程，计划的顺利进行让塔金的心情略微放松，也有了余力去关注一些琐事，“维达大人，您需要回冥想室吗？”他问道。  
“暂时不必了，总督。”维达微笑着——如果那种语调代表着他在面具之后微笑着——回答道，“我在这里就可以了。”  
归功于这段时间的相处，塔金已不再觉得那机械的呼吸声干扰了自己的思绪。换句话说，他已经逐渐习惯了维达的存在。他的手指划过数据板，逐项审核着关于死星的原料使用情况，那均匀的声音如同海浪，一波一波环绕着他。  
完成了最后的审阅确认一切无虞，塔金放下文件。维达似乎已经沉浸在冥想之中，仍旧站在那里，静默高大如同雕塑，阴影在室内张牙舞爪地延伸铺展，没有发现他的目光落在了自己身上。  
正如他们第一次分享这里的时间与空间。  
透明幕墙之外，超空间航道的极高速度对时空的扭曲，使得原本应该是球形的恒星发生了蓝移，统统拉长成为了边缘蓝色的白光光带，而光带也在飞速地向后退去，同室内不曾改变的两人，构成了一幅颇有哲学意味的画面。  
到达穆克哈纳，向当地治安官通报验证身份之后，塔金转向了一直在暗处的维达：“维达大人，现在可能需要您屈尊一下了。”  
“没有问题。”维达答应着，“不过，总督，再检查一下我们的通讯仪——毕竟您没有原力，这将会是我们之间唯一的联系手段。”  
塔金带着似是而非的笑意回答，“不必过多顾虑，维达大人。”  
他带着暴风兵走下了船，出乎意料，前来欢迎他的人是兰西特中将，哨兵基地的前任指挥官。  
“塔金总督，真是许久未见了啊。”  
“是的，兰西特中将。”塔金矜持地伸出戴着白手套的手同他握了握，“没想到居然在这里遇到您。”  
“我倒是并不出乎意料，”对方向他的身后打量着，“听说皇帝的铁拳，帝国的恐怖，维达大人与您同行，我怎么没有看到他？”  
塔金确保自己的声音里带着恰到好处的鄙夷和不快，但又不至于太过明显，必须要仔细体会一下才能感觉到的那种：“维达大人听说要前往这里，似乎很不满意，于是离开去处理他自己的事务了。”  
“哦？那是什么？”兰西特似乎对此颇为好奇。  
“很抱歉，我并不知道。”塔金扬起下巴，“现在我们可以先去看看您这里收集的关于旧分裂主义的情报吧。”  
他让自己听起来显得急躁又轻信，而兰西特，显然地，也如此认为：“稍安勿躁，塔金总督，我会带您到我的办公室里，那里有充足的资料。”  
塔金跟着他一路前行，在进入军事资料库前，对被士兵拦住的自己，兰西特抱歉地说：“根据帝国的规定，您必须让您的卫队呆在外面等候，同时，这里不允许携带任何爆能武器进入，实在是冒犯了。”  
“我完全理解。”塔金交出了枪，士兵们拿着扫描仪上下扫描了两遍，确认没有任何武器，向两位长官行礼，让开了道路。  
整个资料库层层驻防，他们搭乘电梯下行到深处，兰西特向他示意：“总督，这里就是核心机密区了，请您检阅。”  
塔金完全不设防地走下电梯，突然铁门在他身后重重关闭。隐约能够听到兰西特吵闹的笑声越来越远，他在心里叹口气，为这个倒霉的中将祈祷，不要在刚登上“腐肉尖峰号”的时候就重蹈提格利努斯的覆辙。  
然而很难，这种人一旦计划成功，就会喋喋不休地到处吹嘘，把一切招供得一干二净。在握手的时候塔金趁他不备将能联系上维达的通讯器塞到了兰西特的身上，不知道那一头的帝国恐怖听到这位中将志得意满的自言自语时会做些什么，塔金有些嘲讽地想。  
接着他从腰间拿出一把光剑——这把光剑的原主人是那个混进基地的叛徒，塔金不准备还给他。由于见过绝地武士如何作战，况且他又有着从童年开始就受训使用震动长枪这种近身武器的经验，他顺利地点亮了光剑。  
出于曾经在此作战的经验，塔金顺利地在金属的墙壁上找到了薄弱之处并用那把光剑划开了门。他不急于先同自己的暴风兵卫队会合，更重要的事，是找到这里的资料库，得到一份充分的帝国背叛者和反对者资料。


	9. Chapter 9

九.

资料库的门口只有一个守卫，看他的样子像在打瞌睡，居然整个人靠在了墙壁上。塔金想了想，收起光剑走上前去：“士兵，兰西特中将就是这样要求你们工作的吗？”  
“长……长官！”那个守卫似乎刚刚惊醒，努力辨认着对面高官的官阶。塔金面无表情地说：“难道你不该在十五分钟前就收到命令，打开资料库的大门，并等待我们的审阅吗？”  
“是……是的长官！我马上就联系负责资料库的人……”暴风兵慌手慌脚地转身去准备开启通讯频道却被光剑贯穿了胸膛。塔金冷冷地拎起他的爆能枪，跨过他的尸体，直接用光剑破坏了大门走进去。  
虽然警报未被触发，但这样情急之下无可奈何的闯入让塔金不得不加快速度，他一边飞快地浏览着资料，一边往随身携带的存储设备中下载着。  
“总督。”塔金闻声向后转头，维达跟在兰西特的后面来到了这里，除此之外没有其他人，“很意外您居然携带了光剑——不过这确实在通讯器不能用来定位您之后对于找到您的位置还是起到一定的作用的。”  
“你们怎么在这里？”塔金皱起了眉，“维达大人，按照计划，您应该在船上，保证所有叛变者和帝国反对者自投罗网。”  
“而总督，按照计划，您应该随身携带通讯器让我能确认您的人身安全，而不是把通讯器装在叛变者的身上公放他的野心和犯罪同伙。”维达反驳，“我已经知道了他的行动目的，盗船企图和盟友，那么保证我的同伴生命无虞，就是目前的当务之急。”  
“那么您知道他的盟友分布在哪里吗？”塔金反问道。  
维达被这个问题噎住了，塔金继续分析：“如果他的盟友就混杂在我们停泊的地方不远，那么现在应该已经成功地登舰了。”他留下几秒钟让对方考虑了一下后果，又给了维达一个台阶：“不过您也来得正好，现在时间太短，我无法越过资料库的防火墙。如果您有办法拷问兰西特使用他的权限查看和下载数据，那是最好的。”  
“这甚至都不需要什么手段。”维达向着兰西特伸出右手，“你会登录资料库，找到所有塔金总督所需要的资料。”  
“我会登录资料库，找到所有塔金总督所需要的资料。”兰西特喃喃地重复，他双目无神，如同傀儡一般移动到操作台前，按照塔金的命令机械地打开并下载起资料。  
那些泛着蓝光的字符显示，由于帝国处决了许多曾与旧分裂势力过从甚密的共和国军官，导致恐慌与愤怒在穆克哈纳，这片曾经的战场上蔓延。一些原本便支持分裂势力的人秘密组成了“新分裂联盟”。他们找到了对塔金而非自己升任总督不满，想要陷害对方的兰西特上将，双方一拍即合。  
根据他们的阴谋，兰西特引来塔金和他的“腐肉尖峰号”，接着将他困在地底的监狱，新分裂联盟则驾驶“腐肉尖峰号”袭击帝国的军事学院来进行复仇。之后兰西特将罪名全部推卸给塔金，诬告他意图谋反，自己担任总督。  
“接下来怎么办？我的船应该已经出发了。”塔金看了一眼维达，“看对方的人数占据了优势，我虽然不怀疑自己舰员的忠诚，但他们应该已经被屠戮殆尽。”  
“船上有我的冥想室，总督，我可以用原力定位它。”维达说道。“至于追上他们，不必着急。我擅长驾驶飞行器。”  
“钛战机需要两个人的配合，很幸运我虽然说不上擅长，但基本操作还是熟练的。”塔金微微颔首。他心算了一下，钛战机的速度基本为1级，甚至可以略小于1级；而“腐肉尖峰号”最大行驶速度是1.5级，长时间行驶基本是2级，所以在对方到达最近的帝国学院所处星球之前，他们就足够追上对方了。  
为了不至于使敌方知道情报已泄露，塔金用自己的通讯权限向帝国学院的学生和教官通知说有一场实弹演习考核，他没有透露更多的信息。另一方面，维达已经调动了三名帝国审判官前往目的地，准备在敌人出现的一瞬，就给他们一个迎头痛击。  
“兰西特中将，你会走进失压舱，并且将压力调整至零。”行动前维达处决了这个叛变者，塔金冷漠地看着他按照维达的话完全执行，没有丝毫反抗。  
“很抱歉又处决了您的一名军官。”维达转向塔金。  
“我就说过你会有下一次的。”塔金笑了笑，“走吧。”  
整个穆克哈纳指挥中心已经被突如其来的战斗搞得一片混乱，维达带着兰西特进来时就命令等在门口的护卫队暴力闯入。不过他们选择了一条更加不为人知的道路：直通机库前门走廊的气体燃料管道。  
“等等，我先确认一下爆能枪的保险已经关好了，一丝火星就能引起整条管道的爆炸，这可不是我们期望的。”在维达开启阀门之前，塔金阻止了他。  
“幸亏这里没有需要知道这一点的机器人。”维达接话。  
塔金疑惑地看着他，完全不明白他是什么意思：“我想，这里应该不容易被发现，毕竟我们的行动是完全秘密的，应该也不会有机器人军队。”  
阀门打开，一股难闻的味道传来。维达没有继续讨论机器人的问题，“这里面也不能点灯，我拉着你。”  
大约三分钟他们就到了走廊，而“潜入”这个词一定不在维达的字典里。塔金一边想，一边目送那个高大的黑武士直接走进机库，以一种似曾相识的方式挥舞光剑挡开爆能枪的能量束，另一只手使用原力，将一个士兵拎起来直直丢到他们的队伍中，造成对方阵脚大乱。  
塔金看准了机会迅速跑向钛战机，路上击毙了几个士兵，又用光剑切断了牵引电缆再坐进了机舱。他操纵钛战机起飞，左手拨动控制器切换到麦加脉冲，从后方向敌人队伍开了一炮，再堪堪停在维达面前：“快上来！”  
由于确定追踪方位主要是由维达进行的，因此他理所当然地负责主要调整飞行方向和速度控制。“总督，系好安全带。”他刚一上来就甩了没头没尾的一句。  
不用他说，塔金当然系着安全带。然而还没反应过来，他就被一个大转弯几乎从座位上甩出来，肋骨几乎要被勒断。接着又被巨大的惯性甩回座位，后背狠狠撞上椅背，耳朵里传来嗡嗡的声音。  
“你在干什么？！”缓过来的塔金瞄准了追上来的光子鱼雷，用一发导弹解决了它们。  
“个人的驾驶习惯。”维达解释，“抱歉了，总督。”  
从十六岁开始，塔金就开始了驾驶各种飞行器的训练。他是为数不多能够仅仅根据仪表盘数据就成功穿越堡垒基地表面的离子云的人。但维达的驾驶方式跟他所习惯的精密操作截然不同，更像是一场追求极速的冒险。  
“我们要降落了，总督，麻烦您把武器设为自动瞄准模式。”维达突然对正在攻击的塔金说。  
塔金有点惊愕地看向他，“现在甲板上还不适合降落……”而高大的原力敏感者已经从狭小的驾驶舱一端挤了过来，整个笼罩在塔金的上方：“这种降落方式与你习惯的那种不太一样，保护好自己的颈椎。”  
紧接着，一连串爆炸声从钛战机两侧传来，整架战斗机剧烈地颠簸着，上下左右翻转，塔金处在维达和座椅——还有原力——构筑的狭小空间之内，他简直不能相信这是一个正常人能想出来的方案。  
也许维达本身就不是什么正常人。  
钛战机笔直地向着“腐肉尖峰号”坠落，带着机尾猩红色的火焰，如同一颗流星。现在他们已经能够感到舰船的人造重力了，塔金闭上眼睛，等待着撞击发生的瞬间。


	10. Chapter 10

十.

绝大多数普通生物会在钛战机撞击后产生的冲击波和有毒气体中因内脏震荡和中毒死去，然而原力的宠儿可以利用这种恩赐的天赋展开一层原力保护罩，位于其中的人则安然无恙。  
维达用原力推开他们身上的废墟，四周的士兵已经端着爆能枪围了上来。  
“放下武器！”为首的领队喊道。  
黑暗仿佛是在那一刻化为了实体，是翻滚不息的烟尘，以他们为圆心迅速向四周扩散。所到之处士兵们纷纷痉挛着倒地，整个面部完全扭曲，双手放在喉咙上拉扯着，像是被无形的力量扼住了一样。维达手指一挥，他们就全都被拧断了颈椎，瘫倒在地没了呼吸。  
外围的敌人看到这一幕，纷纷丢下武器慌张后退。后退变成了逃跑，而逃跑又变成了溃败。维达拉起来塔金：“总督，接下来您的安排是？”  
“前往我的第二控制室，我要接管这艘船的操作。”塔金象征性地拍了拍身上的灰尘，“而掩护我到那里去的事，就需要麻烦您了。”  
维达会意，他抽出了光剑，跟着塔金向舰艇的核心区域跑去。  
分裂主义的士兵里不仅有人类和非人类生物，还有大量的机器人。这些机器人多数是克隆人战争时期的旧款式，维达让塔金在后面用爆能枪火力掩护，而他直接深入敌阵。伴随着光剑的嗡嗡声，一道扇形的红光划过，大片机器人被斩断成两截。  
火力输出太过密集，塔金利用对地形的熟悉，利用各种掩体掩护，瞄准机器人电子元件链接的要害处进行射击，主要解决维达的视线死角处和空中使用飞梭的机器人，几乎弹无虚发。黑武士得以专心对付面前的敌人。  
维达的攻击招数十分凶狠，带着一种可怕的戾气。他能够用相当刁钻的角度几乎反弹回去所有的爆能枪光束，同时每一次挥动都能消灭几个对面的士兵。在他击毁又一架飞梭的同时，红色的光剑已经将四五个机器人拦腰斩断。紧接着维达一个跃起，光剑直刺出去，一连贯穿了三个敌人的头颅。再一转身，躲过爆能枪光束后直接一个反手剑解决剩下的机器人，再向前猛冲砍翻了作为火力压制的蟹型炮塔机器人。  
……很像安纳金•天行者。  
塔金有点走神，他知道用起光剑来，除非是格里菲斯那种四只手挥舞四把光剑形成电风扇一样屏障的机器怪物，其余人看着都会很相似，可如果仔细留心还是能辨别出来其中的不同。而这种狠戾却不至于癫狂的剑术，除天行者外他尚未见过第二人。  
“趁现在走。”维达回头示意塔金，他回过神来，从藏身处出来带路：“多谢，维达大人。”  
“您似乎有点心神不宁？”原力敏感者的语调中似乎有一点关切的意味，“我们可以先休息一下。”  
塔金笑笑，“没关系，我的体力还足以应付，只是很久没有前线作战而已。”  
第二控制室位于距离“腐肉尖峰号”上舰桥不远处的隐秘角落，这里可以算作塔金留下的最后一手。在设计之初，他便设想过整艘船被敌人强行登陆的情况，因此设计了这间控制室。  
“这里只能容纳一个人，所以抱歉了。”塔金输入密码走了进去，维达在外面只能看到密密麻麻的机器，导线，还有仪表盘和操作台：“没关系，总督，我去舰桥上解决那些领导者，而且审判官们很快就会到这里。”  
塔金点点头示意自己听到了，维达离开，他关上门，开始逐次验证自己的角膜，声音，指纹和预先留下的密码。  
验证身份的程序很繁琐，然而这是因为一旦确认他处在只身一人不受胁迫的状态，那么能源，武器，导航，通讯四大功能都会跨过一切步骤直接接受这里的指令。另一方面，这是塔金留给自己的一种体面的死法：如果遭遇全面的溃败，至少他还可以在这里开启自毁程序——从这个意义上说，比起第二控制室，更适合这里的名字是最终控制室。  
塔金输入指令，成功地冻结了舰载武器和超空间跃迁引擎，这时仪表盘上显示“腐肉尖峰号”已经到达了帝国军校位于伊洛的飞行训练基地之一。现在这些分裂主义的残兵败将们只能依靠战机空袭了，他忍不住刻薄而嘲讽地笑了起来，一个有趣而又十分实用的计划在脑海中成形。  
“帝国的青年精英们，这里是星区总督威尔赫夫•塔金，”他接通了对学院的广播，“停泊在伊洛轨道上的帝国军舰上正在发生着激烈的战斗，所有从这里起飞的飞船都落入了敌人之手。在此我命令你们，抵御敌人的进攻，并击落他们。”  
说完塔金便好整以暇地坐下。第二控制室里没有监视器的显示屏，隔音效果又很好，所以他并不知道此时舰上究竟是什么情况。不过从全息雷达图中可以看到学院里有两架训练用战机在他发布命令后起飞，然后不知出于什么原因掉头回去。过一小会儿，大批的训练机如同蜂群一般向“腐肉尖峰号”飞来，打得敌人毫无还手之力。  
欣赏胜利总是令人愉悦的，计算着战斗结束之后，他从第二控制室出来，跟两个忙着押解敌人俘虏的审判官点头示意之后，在一片凌乱的舰桥上发现了正在同维达说话的帝国军校学员们。  
看到他，一个黑皮肤的女孩首先高兴地跳了起来：“塔金总督！您可能已经忘了我了……我叫塞恩娜，小时候受到过您的鼓励报名来做飞行员的！”她很骄傲，“这次是我和塞恩打的先锋！”  
“塞恩娜，你现在的表现更令人印象深刻，十分勇敢。”塔金微笑着回答，“不过我很好奇，为什么你们的战机还掉头回去了呢？”  
“呃……我的同学爱迪文，说她要确认一下，让我们不要莽撞出击……”  
被称为爱迪文的女孩倒是很坦荡：“是我阻拦了他们，总督。因为您的命令里有一些细想来矛盾的地方，所以我确认了一下。另外我还需要收集数据，简单查阅一下您的船上舰载机的数量和火力配置，这样可以大概估算多少训练用钛战机出动才能取胜，考虑到训练机和实战机的火力配比大概是……”  
“天哪爱迪文，你就不能有一刻停止你的统计学讲话吗？”塞恩娜情不自禁地扶额。  
塔金温和地笑道：“统计学讲话？很有意思，你们这些年轻人都是，希望以后你们能来我这里工作，我有一些很合适你们的职位。”他点点爱迪文，“尤其是你，统计学女孩，你会喜欢那工作的。”  
由帝国叛将兰西特掀起的风波至此告一段落，“腐肉尖峰号”受损较为严重，在伊洛的太空港进行修理。当天在伊洛参加训练，意外被卷入的学员们在返回科洛桑校区后都得到了嘉奖，不过亲眼见到大名鼎鼎的维达大人和塔金总督显然更让他们兴奋。  
一天后来自皇帝的口谕下来，让维达和塔金一同回到科洛桑汇报情况。接到命令时，维达和塔金正在太空港，一边隔着透明铝材看着“腐肉尖峰号”的修复进度一边闲聊。  
“这艘船的名字有些古怪，为什么这么命名？”维达问道。  
“这是一个漫长的故事了，”塔金微笑着回答，“我相信足够我们打发去科洛桑的无聊时光。”


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

由于“腐肉尖峰号”正在重新修缮中，所以他们改为搭乘维达的“蹂躏者号”前往首都科洛桑。  
这是一艘按照标准模式，直接在太空中建造的帝国歼星舰。较之于“腐肉尖峰号”更大，舰载机的数量也更多，同时舰上主炮和腹侧炮的输出能级也更高，然而速度比起“腐肉尖峰号”略微逊色，攻击类型较为单一，也没有隐形功能。  
简单说来，就是毫无特色。塔金在心底给出了一个毫不客气的评价。  
“蹂躏者号”的毫无特色也在办公室的安排中尽显无余。维达完全由金属构成的办公室跟塔金见过的其他帝国高层办公室布局没什么不同，铁灰色的桌椅，柜子，通讯台。只是完全没有装饰。整间办公室在关上门后呈现出完全密封的状态，就像一口活生生的棺材。  
客观来说，这里比塔金的办公室要大很多，可是任何在两者之中停留过，哪怕只有短短片刻的人都会明显地感觉到：塔金总督的办公室更加疏朗，辽阔；而维达的办公室有种莫名的压迫与逼仄。  
这种压迫与逼仄让塔金感到了不适，他微微地皱起了眉头：“维达大人，这就是您的办公室？”  
“事实上我不常在这里呆着，钛战机和战场更适合我。”维达解释道，“但没有什么战役的时候我也没其他地方可去。”  
“嗯。”塔金坐在了椅子上，“这里是有点古怪，大概是我习惯了埃里亚杜式风格的缘故。”他遵守承诺，告诉维达“腐肉尖峰号”这个名字的由来。  
埃里亚杜尽管如今地处交通要塞，扼外环四方来往之咽喉的地位，历史上却是长久以来的蛮荒星球。肉食动物在漫长的一段时间内是这颗星球的主宰，而塔金的家族从建立起安全的栖息地到发展为外环令人谈之色变的殖民者之一才不过短短千年时间。  
然而埃里亚杜并没有因为塔金家族的统治变成一颗安逸的星球，事实上，离开他们统治的领域，仍然是大片大片危险而未知的荒原，大量的捕食者在这里游荡着。  
安逸和享乐也从不属于塔金家族。  
威尔赫夫•塔金的启蒙课程可谓令人难忘，他的父亲在他兴致勃勃拿着勺子准备开饭的时候，猛地将他的盘子抽走。“你看，”他对自己茫然无措的儿子说，“从拥有一切到一无所有，就是这么简单。”  
往往这时候，他的母亲还要再补充一句：“你要想想，如果现在就被赶出家门，你该怎么办？”  
“他们是在为我将来需要独自一人面对的考验做准备。”塔金因回忆而微笑道，“塔金家族的所有人都要在腐肉高原受训。”  
他在十一岁时由家族德高望重的乔瓦•塔金负责训练，在腐肉高原度过所有的夏天。在那里，他目睹了同期的一位堂兄在猛兽的尖牙利爪下丧命，他们无法救援，只能给了他一枪，让他的生命结束得不要那么痛苦。  
“十六岁的时候，按照传统，我携带着震动长枪和必要的饮水，开始攀登整座高原海拔最高的腐肉尖峰，并在那里成功地度过一夜，全身而退。”他的语气中有淡淡的骄傲，“成为历史上，前无古人的，以未成年的年龄通过考核的第一人。”  
“非常令人敬佩，总督。”维达抬手，用原力拿来一杯水递给塔金。他既不需要进食，也不需要饮水，但他能够关注到谈话对方的需求。  
“多谢，维达大人。”塔金喝了一口水，“说实话，我对您也十分好奇。”  
“我的童年里无趣的时光占据了大半部分，剩下的大部分是由飞梭比赛和机器人制作构成的，其余部分则难登大雅之堂，您一定不会喜欢。”维达淡淡地婉拒了塔金的要求。  
“那么，假如您不介意，不知可否与我分享您接受原力训练的故事？”塔金依旧没有褪去微笑，“对于我们这些普通人来说，原力总是神秘而令人好奇的。”  
“那都是些乏善可陈的事，”维达说，“训练有着各种繁琐的要求，又有着各种陈腐的规矩，非常令人烦躁。直到克隆人战争开始，我们参战，这样的生活才有了改变。”  
塔金感到话刚一出口维达就后悔了，开始跟他生硬地东拉西扯原力在战场上的运用及其原理，比如原力预知等等。塔金也十分配合地请教光剑剑法的问题：“维达大人，我看您的剑法攻击力很强，请问这是它本身的性质吗？”  
“是的，光剑一共有七式，而我使用的是第五式。它是在第三式的基础上演变而来的，增强了攻击性。”维达解释道，“一般来说，第一式以直接戳刺砍杀为主，是一切的基础；而第六式，”他的声音变得不屑，“相当弱小，那些追求速成的绝地们为了节约时间会练习，然而其实不堪一击。”  
看塔金皱起了眉，维达把语气放缓：“当然，对于您来说，练习第一式和第六式作为防身就足够了。如果您需要，我愿意教您。”  
“多谢了，维达大人。”塔金笑着摇摇头，“我并无意将光剑作为自己的武器。”  
“那真是可惜了。”话虽如此，可塔金并不能听出维达的惋惜之情。  
那之后他们又随便聊了聊对共和国，对绝地武士团的一些批判性看法，塔金谨慎地筛选着自己的措辞，尽管共和国已化为齑粉，而绝地武士团更是在战争末期灰飞烟灭，可他仍旧从客观中立的角度评价着。  
“您似乎对一切都全然没有感情。”维达在谈话的末尾给出了自己的评价。  
塔金微微摇头，“我并不是没有感情，只是感情会干扰一个人的判断，使我失去理智，而失去理智对一个军人来说，可以称得上是致命的。”  
维达对此似乎不置可否：“我通过暴怒获得力量，总督，恕我对您无法理解。”  
“没有关系，这只是不同的选择。”塔金向他告别，“今天我们消耗了很多时间，虽然很有趣，不过我还是得处理一些死星相关的琐事。”  
“占用您太多时间了。”维达礼貌地道歉。  
回到自己的临时休息室（尽管这么叫，但这里也很空旷，而且，重要的是，没有办公室的那种压抑感），塔金开始查看在穆克哈纳下载的另一部分资料。  
关于新分裂主义军和兰西特叛将的部分他早已看完，也已经给留守的达拉和普莱斯分配了任务，还有在维达命令下接受他指挥的帝国审判官们，他相信他们足够抓获并处决所有参与叛乱的分子。现在他看的是曾经绝地武士团留下的文献，想必是兰西特懒得理会，直接将它们打包丢进了数据库里。  
然而这个对塔金了解原力敏感者却是大有帮助。他猜想穆克哈纳可能曾经是原力敏感者双方战争的一处战场，所以才会有如此完备的资料。从这里塔金知道了，原力并不是单一的，它具有光明面和黑暗面。绝地通常是光明面的守护者，而他们所谓的西斯，则是黑暗面原力的传人。  
那么之前在帝国数据库中提到的词语“堕入了黑暗面”指代的应该就是学习光明面原力的绝地转而开始使用黑暗面原力，而那句没有说话人——塔金依旧认为说话人很可能是尤达大师，不过无法确证——的“堕落绝地，非常可能成为”，联系资料时间，则应该说的是一个投向黑暗面的绝地武士。  
公开的新闻里曾经提到过一个人，杜库伯爵，但塔金直觉这句话指的不是他。维达透露了他曾经在绝地训练和参加克隆人战争的经历，这句话，如果他没猜错，指的应该是维达。


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

皇宫建立在曾经的绝地圣殿基础之上。塔金并不是第一次来到这里，不过在帝国建立之后他还从未再到访过此处。  
穿梭机降落在皇宫前的空地上，他站在机门处。这里看起来跟当年没有什么大的区别，但是他知道，一切都已经不一样了。  
科洛桑的黄昏依旧引人入胜，天光逐渐暗下来，渲染出瑰丽的画卷，如同漫天燃烧的火焰，裹挟着热烈的洪流，边缘被裁切出不规则的形状。由于皇帝本人崇尚低调而简明的美学，这样丰富，夺目而震撼人心的色彩已经很难在帝国的人造产物中得见，由此却使得自然之美更加深入人心。  
“总督？”走在前面的维达见他没有跟着下来，转过身回头看着。  
安纳金•天行者，他曾经站在同样的位置。  
塔金不知道自己为什么会突然被旧时光的画面击中，可突然涌起的记忆就像洪水一样铺天盖地，连细节都格外清晰。见到他们带着情报安全归来，绝地们散去了，而他还要向议长汇报，同天行者将军寒暄了几句就又登上了穿梭艇。  
在门合上的那一刻，塔金看到他就站在那里。  
“塔金总督？”维达又喊了一声。  
他回过神来：“维达大人，这里给人一种奇怪的感觉。”塔金巧妙地回避了自己刚刚神思恍惚的原因，“也许我在外环生活得太久了。”  
许多人用阴森来形容皇宫，而塔金对这种说法嗤之以鼻。在他眼中，皇宫不过是昏暗和肃穆而已。他向皇帝汇报了这次的具体情况以及他们的处理方法，皇帝对此表示了赞赏。然后皇帝表示还与维达有要事相商，塔金猜想这是他们原力敏感者（或者现在该称他们为西斯？）的事务，自己没有参与的必要和资格，于是先行离开了。  
死星的修建并没有在兰西特的阴谋被粉碎后就一帆风顺，主持设计的总工程师贝弗尔•勒梅利斯克在汇集众多的计算结果后向塔金汇报：为了保证死星的最强攻击力来源，一门被称为“超级激光炮”的大规模杀伤性武器能够随时运转，死星的全星球护盾和超空间引擎的功效极有可能被大大削弱，他需要塔金从中做出取舍。  
而这显然不能令塔金满意。  
“面对这桩大工程，我们需要的不是取舍而是一个新思路，”塔金摇摇头，严肃地纠正着这位总工程师的说法，“发动你的手下，一整个帝国智商最高的大脑可都云集于此。”  
勒梅利斯克的全息影像为难地摇了摇头。  
“祖克斯女士呢？她也没有好的建议吗？”塔金问道。  
“她的专长不是能量学，塔金总督。”勒梅利斯克说道，“面对这个问题，她也没有什么好办法。”  
“我知道了，这个问题暂时搁置。”塔金说，“继续你们的理论演算进程，发现其他的问题，然后我们进行规划。”  
通讯结束了。  
塔金靠向椅背，凝望着窗外川流不息车水马龙的空中航道，疲惫而轻松地长长呼出了一口气。  
运行一项大工程往往可以发现诸多问题，这些问题由表及里，触及一个地区，甚至一个国家的方方面面。倘若能够有上千名精英科学家共同解决这个问题，塔金相信这并非难事。但最可惜的是，共和国的教育体制腐朽不堪，各加盟星球的情况不定，优质的教育资源成为了贵族的专属。  
这很荒谬。旷世奇才的出现也许与种族和遗传相关，但是整体看来终究是概率事件，在人数最多的平民中，存在着数量最多，也最不可忽视的天才。  
这也是为什么在大多数帝国军官都抱有着对女性的偏见时，他却毫不保留地提拔着手下的杰出女性，哪怕因此招致各种流言蜚语。  
只是因为帝国承担不起放弃一半人口中那些潜在天才的代价。  
如今帝国的人才选拔和培养系统只建立了短短十年左右，完全无法向死星输送质量符合要求的足够数目的科学家，现在帝国军事研究部中的顶尖科学家几乎全是共和国时期受教育成长起来的，如果你计算一下这些人的数目和占所处星球总人口的比例，会觉得数据少到不可思议。  
既可笑，又可悲。  
从某种意义上来说，塔金觉得他一直敬谢不敏的绝地武士团在这一点上反倒值得欣赏。整个银河系的验血选拔系统，拥有天赋的新生儿统一送入圣殿培养。但天才不同于原力敏感者可以通过纤原体含量直接测定挑选出来，天才的选拔，需要深入而广泛的基础教育，标准化考试和一个强有力的中央政府，三者缺一不可。  
塔金希望死星的建设和帝国有力的统治能够改变目前人才缺乏的现状，事实上他已经看到了希望。这次帝国军校的青年们交上了一份漂亮的答卷。尤其令他满意的是，这次突如其来的变故让他看到未来帝国的接班人并不是千篇一律，而是各有所长，性格的多元化也很突出。  
“或许可以让那个姑娘去军事研究部做一段时间的实习生。”他想，“也可以查一查当年共和国的档案库，看看有没有漏网之鱼。”  
第二天清晨塔金就开始了工作，按照勒梅利斯克的话，他把重点放在了能源相关人才的搜索上。在细致地排查之后，盖伦•厄索这个名字被他关注了。  
如果资料属实，那么这位隐居的科学家或许能够对死星工程起到至关重要的作用。当然，还有一个问题就是他的忠诚度将远不如那些一直效命于帝国的才俊高，不过他有办法。  
塔金正想要关上数据板的时候，另一条无关讯息吸引了他。关键词是“绝地武士的死因”，他打开随便翻了翻，大部分绝地武士死于在圣殿与肃清绝地的克隆人对决中，其余则是被帝国审判官或者其他人追杀，维达贡献了绝大部分领队记录。  
他很容易就翻到了安纳金•天行者的相关记录，根据记载，他带领501军团前往肃清绝地武士时牺牲在目前下落不明的欧比-旺•肯诺比手下，而他的学徒阿索卡•谭诺并没有因为离开武士团而逃过一劫，她被克隆人中的雷克斯上尉击毙。  
……原来这样啊。  
塔金关闭了所有文件，放下了数据板，轻轻叹了口气。堡垒中共同作战的那段记忆，对他来说实在印象深刻，甚至仿若昨日才发生一样，每一幕都在他眼前历历可见。  
但其实他们都已经去世很久了。


	13. Chapter 13

十三.

启程返回哨兵基地时，塔金依旧搭乘着维达的舰船。  
他在心里已经有了初步的判断，维达应该是一位西斯，但贸然地向对方求证这点显然是愚蠢的，既然他避而不谈自己的身份，那就一定有其原因。塔金并不想冒犯他。  
另外，确证天行者和谭诺的死讯，对于塔金来说，还回避了某种可能陷入尴尬的境地：这样一来，袭击埃里亚杜太空港和哨兵基地的叛军中的原力敏感者，或者说前绝地，就并不是他熟识的人。那么当他消灭他们的时候，将不会有任何的遗憾。  
因此，他甚至有种释然的轻松。  
完全否认来自非理性方面的影响太过绝对，一个正常人很难不对曾搭救过自己的人产生正面的情感。作为一个不善于说谎的人，谭诺在一边岩浆涌动的狭窄隧道里前去探路的灵敏身影对自己毫无触动，显然是欺骗自己。  
她的师父将她教导的十分出色，这种出色不仅仅是原力和战斗技巧，更是一种深入骨髓的品质。她坚定，勇敢，同时又具有着随机应变的能力，这个托古塔女孩活脱脱就是一个年级更小，更加活泼的天行者。  
天行者将军本身的军事才能让塔金不得不称赞，谭诺原本可能在他的指导下爆发出的潜力更是令塔金想到便觉得惋惜，但他认为自己还是应该向维达转告一下他的调查结果，这样他现在的同事也得以及时转变策略。  
“维达大人，”塔金转向他身边的西斯，“外环活动的叛军中，那名前绝地的身份，我已经核实不可能是阿索卡•谭诺，所以如果您是按照敌人是她这种情况来做的准备，那么您可能需要一套新的计划了。”  
“为什么？”经过处理的声音从头盔中传出。  
塔金顿了顿，“阿索卡•谭诺已经去世了。”  
“……总督，我想我的冥想时间到了。”维达在一阵沉默之后这样说，“如果您不介意，我要离开片刻。”  
他虽然用了谦和的词语，可分明不是商量的语气。这些日子的相处中，塔金知道，当维达决定了某件事时，他是一定会不惜一切代价做成的，同时阻碍他的任何绊脚石都会被毫不留情的消灭。尽管这是件小事，但塔金不准备被他划归到“绊脚石”的范畴里。  
“抱歉占用了您的时间，维达大人。”他微笑着回答，“请您自便，不必顾及我。”  
维达走后，他在办公室里以全息影像的形式主持了帝国军事研究部的例行会议，争论的焦点依旧是死星的能量问题。塔金的要求是死星的主激光炮必须一击即可毁灭整颗星球，除了之前勒梅利斯克汇报的能源不足之外，蕴藏和释放如此巨大的能量也是一桩大问题。  
首先，能够消灭一颗行星的能量势必会带来巨大的热释放，而这样的热量足以让大部分材料沸腾。其次，在质-能方程中，如此巨大的能量带来的质量转化也不可小觑，当它释放的瞬间，死星的整个结构甚至可能摇摇欲坠，甚至变得不堪一击，就连一架普通的钛战机都会轻而易举地消灭它。  
这简直太滑稽了，塔金不能容忍这样的情况出现。  
“我们尽全力改进了设计，”勒梅利斯克说道，“我们采用了并联式的巨型储能单元组，将产生的能量分流。同时建立了热循环系统，一部分热量会循环至护盾和生命维持设施的基本供能组里，不会白白浪费掉。”  
“但热量总是由高处向低处自发流动，勒梅利斯克先生。”塔金指出，“这样还是有大量的热会在寒冷的宇宙之中耗散。”  
“这是无法回避的问题，除非现有的技术能发生重大突破，一种转化效率非常高的能源物质出现，否则这就是一个无解之局。”  
“凯伯水晶。”机械的恐怖声音在他的背后响起，塔金被这突如其来的声响略略吓了一跳，然后才想起来是维达。正在疑惑这次这位西斯的冥想时间远比平时短，维达就接着说起来了，“凯伯水晶是光剑的核心材料，能量转化率几乎百分之百，而且由于其特殊性，不受质-能方程的影响，我想应该会符合你们的要求。”  
“维达大人，您总是给人惊喜。”塔金由衷地称赞道。  
勒梅利斯克在通讯那端也肃然起敬：“没有想到作为一名，呃，皇帝的执行者，您居然对物理学知识颇有研究。”  
维达对这样的恭维反应平淡：“略懂一点而已。”  
对于帝国军事研究所和塔金本人来说，这都是想不到的意外之喜。如此无从下手的难题最后居然是被一个类似“科学的局外人”解决的，这让塔金对维达的看法又更加复杂。  
维达的战斗力，毋庸置疑，他是死亡的化身，是战争的终结者，他的存在就是塔金以恐怖维持秩序理论的有力支持；维达的驾驶技术和风格说明他接受过长期的危险环境下飞行器驾驶训练，使他对任何机型都能手到擒来得心应手；而维达的战术水平，虽然有时过分地大胆和冒进，容易落入陷阱，但也无疑相当高超。  
现在他又展现出了对科学技术的出众理解。  
还有什么是你不知道的，还有什么是你达不到的，塔金在心里默默地问维达，或者说，你的弱点在哪里？  
是暴怒？还是冲动和冒险？可是当冒险的结果能够被掌握之时，那冒险还算得上冒险吗？当暴怒被理智地转化成力量的来源时，那暴怒还可以称得上是暴怒吗？  
更何况，天下没有完全不冒险的决策，甚至塔金本人，只要收益大于风险，他也会毫不犹豫地去做，这算不上维达的弱点，最多只算是他的习惯。  
沉稳，果决，残忍而经验丰富，还有天赋助阵。一瞬间，他看着站在自己不远处的西斯，感觉却是隔了两个世界。  
第一次见面的熟悉感，对方比起机器更像是人类的判断，商讨方案时不需要重复第二遍的心有灵犀，忽然变得遥远而捉摸不定。  
但，从另一个方面说，这也证明了维达完全有能力负责死星工程的进行，至少与塔金一同分担是毫无困难的。如果有了维达，在质量得以保证的情况下，工程的速度会大大加快，这也正是塔金所希望看到的结果。  
没什么值得失望的，塔金对自己说，误判是不可避免的概率事件，本来他们也就不算多么了解彼此的至交好友，何况这个错误也没造成什么严重的损失。  
“对了，塔金总督，”维达和勒梅利斯克结束了通讯，“我前来是因为总被一个奇怪的念头困扰：既然谭诺曾经救过您，那么在当时影响颇广的共和国议会诉谭诺袭击绝地圣殿一案时，您为什么又那样咄咄逼人，不肯略微放她一马呢？”  
“首先，作为议会的公诉人，我必须根据当时的证据发言，不能有丝毫遗漏，”塔金回答，“其次，我并不认为留在绝地武士团对她是个好的选择。或许当时谭诺会身负污名，但她的判决结果最坏就是流放外环，而我恰恰在外环担任公职，完全能够在规章制度内给她很好的照顾——她能力出众，不管出于什么考虑都不应该放任她从此碌碌无为。”他揉了揉眉心，“可我看不出现在讨论这个问题有什么意义，这一切都已经过去了，再多的假设也不会使谭诺死而复生。”  
“所以安纳金总是以为他保护了那些重要的人，但实际上却把他们推入深渊？”维达问道，他的维生系统使得声音大小忽高忽低的，十分不稳。  
塔金摇摇头：“没有人能说明这是对是错，维达大人。”  
“我们无法追上过去，也不能看清未来，唯有把握现在。”


	14. Chapter 14

十四.

在伊洛，“腐肉尖峰号”已经修复完毕，塔金亲自验收了他的船。他特意检查了第二控制室的保密性和安全性，一切都很好。  
帝国的歼星舰陆陆续续地汇合，舰队以“蹂躏者号”为旗舰，但维达和塔金还是将指挥部安排在了“腐肉尖峰号”上，一场战争即将在外环打响。  
就收益性来讲，这并不算合适，但塔金认为很有其必要性。外环，长久以来就是混乱与无序的代名词，更不必说外环之外被称为“蛮荒空间”的未知地带。共和国一盘散沙，自然不可能对这些区域产生有效的控制；帝国建立不久，虽然以埃里亚杜和死星工程为契机，对外环的控制逐步加强，可就像这次的穆克哈纳事变一样，反对帝国的势力仍旧有着充分繁衍生息的空间。  
塔金绝不会等他们壮大之后再去挨个铲除，他就是要在这些势力羽翼未丰或者苟延残喘之际将他们连根拔起再扔进地狱，让他们彻底失去东山再起的能力。  
就这一点上来说，他得到的最多评价便是残忍与冷酷，塔金不认为这样的评价是贬义的，须知在战争中，一瞬间的优柔寡断，整个局势就会发生天翻地覆的变化。不能具备这样的品格，最直接的后果就是满盘皆输。  
这次皇帝的安排出乎他的预料，索龙，那个奇斯人，作为新晋代替提格利努斯的上将带领“忠告者号”和“复仇号”深入未知地带进行追击行动。关于他的提拔，在海军中一直颇有微词，主要针对的就是维达明显与规定不符的处决行为，另外，即使作为人类，这样的晋升也太快了，更不必提索龙是个奇斯人。  
不过塔金完全能理解这个任命，在穆克哈纳叛乱事件中，索龙暂代上将职务指挥海军期间，接连取得了多次胜利，连接埃里亚杜和吉奥诺西斯的超空间航道也再没有重大问题。同时在追剿兰西特手下叛军的过程中，他也战果斐然，是之前其他海军军官都无法达到的战果。  
因此，皇帝直接委派他负责的行动是这次战争中的重中之重，因为根据皇帝亲自给出的情报，有六个残余绝地乘坐一艘穿梭艇在外环的行踪被发现，而索龙和他的蜥蜴们，专长就是对付这些原力敏感者。  
这个行动是完全秘密的，除了皇帝和执行者外，只有维达和塔金知道。维达在本就高度保密的机要室之外又加了一层原力隔离外界监听手段，异族的军官沉静地站在一边，塔金仔细打量着他：比起第一次见到他，这个奇斯人显得更加消瘦而略有病态，以至于那双红色的眼睛比起以前更加格外地突出，但他的精神状态却好了不少，一扫之前的阴郁，取而代之的则是意气风发的神情。  
只是这种意气风发里，还有着一丝隐隐约约存在，却始终挥之不去的忧愁和不安。  
与维达相比，索龙实在不算一个难以看透的角色。他有着绝对不世出的天才，对战争有着深刻的理解和无法复制的掌控力。精明，长于计算，同时又有着足够的冷漠，这些都是助他取胜的不二法门。  
但他对政治几乎可以算得上疏离，这使得他在遇到这样的问题时有些天真幼稚。虽然维达很是欣赏这种品质，然而同样对政治不太喜欢的塔金却认为这是一桩麻烦事，有时候一些令人厌烦的手段行之有效，那么就应该去了解它。  
“对于一名长时间参与战斗，对原力理解深刻的绝地武士来说，推开，甚至撕裂一艘帝国的歼星舰并非难事，到时你的伊拉米尔蜥们可能无法发挥它们的作用。”维达在战术计划制定上给出自己的意见，“并不是所有绝地都喜欢近距离作战，你考虑过这一点吗？帝国审判官，单纯从原力而论恐怕不足以与绝地对抗，没有办法帮你。”  
“而且死星工程可能也无法离开维达大人，”塔金坐在办公桌上，双手托着下巴，“不过我想您已经考虑到了这个问题。”  
“是的，塔金总督。”索龙点头，“如果维达大人没有其他任务，那么最合适的安排当然是他带领着审判官或者501军团，从各方面都很稳妥。现在既然是让我前往，那么就说明我得依靠自己。”他的红眼睛略微眯起来，“在科洛桑的时间里，我访问了绝地武士团的圣殿遗骸，以及首都的博物馆。那里面收藏着大量的绝地艺术，这使我对这一团体有了更加深刻的认识，他们的弱点，心理上，策略上，展露无遗。”  
“一个别出心裁的方法。”塔金不露声色的评价，“而且，目前看来，行之有效。”  
“艺术是最不会欺骗的事情，塔金总督。艺术只会把一个人，乃至一个种族根深蒂固的特点，欲望，追求，思维方式都清清楚楚展现出来。”索龙解释，也许由于生理构造的原因，他的发音很是不同，“譬如这里，塔金总督——如果这里是您一手布置的话。”  
维达却忽然来了兴趣：“我倒是很想听听你的分析。”  
“这并不冒犯，我也很想知道我的弱点。”塔金也微微颔首，倾身向前。  
“您是一位算无遗策的，伟大的指挥官。这里没有琐碎的装饰，一切都只为了实用性服务，非常清晰而有条理。可是，如果有一个完全不符合现有认知的情况出现，如果有一个不可能的可能发生，恐怕就会非常危险。”  
“举个例子？”塔金承认他说的很有道理，但这里目前最大的变数就是维达。  
“我想不出。”索龙摇摇头，“不过这对您来说仍然非常危险。”  
突然机要室里的全息通讯响起提示音，“勒梅利斯克主管发来了通讯请求，大概死星的工程建设又出了问题。”维达看了一眼通讯器上的信息，“我出去处理一下，你们继续商量战术。”  
“好的，维达大人。”这是现在的常态，塔金正在慢慢过渡一小部分无关紧要的事情由维达处理，如果有一天他们要一同协作，那么所有人都得习惯这个状态。  
目送着漆黑的西斯离开，塔金转了回来，“那么，索龙将军，”他问了一个自己很好奇的问题，“您如何看待维达大人？”  
“他……很强大，捉摸不定，喜怒无常，”索龙罕见地犹豫了一下，“非常矛盾，他有很多弱点，可是深入了解，那有不太像是弱点，更像是陷阱。”  
塔金看向桌面，“我了解了，谢谢。”他微笑着说，“另外，我发现非常有趣的一点，我们之间有很多相似之处。”  
“这里的布置与我的故乡星球风格相近。”索龙笑了笑，“如果有机会，我想我们可以一同坐下谈谈。可遗憾的是，总督，我需要尽快出发了。”  
“群星在上，祝一切顺利，将军。”塔金与他告别。


	15. Chapter 15

十五.

塔金制定了一个计划。  
“腐肉尖峰号”隐形返回吉奥诺西斯，而原本留在哨兵基地指挥作战的达拉准将——她现在已经是中将了，鉴于她在兰西特叛变一事中对稳定基地居功甚伟——则带领着绝大部分本应留守哨兵基地的暴风兵登上了“蹂躏者号”，带领着浩浩荡荡的帝国舰队开赴穆克哈纳为首的边缘星球，前往情报中义军的基地所在地。  
但这其实并不是计划的核心部分，甚至可以说，只是为了达拉继续清除舰队中的变节分子行个方便。既然是一场战争，塔金不会在明知对方可能有潜伏的间谍之时，安排他们加入最重要的战局。  
消灭敌人的主力和消灭部队中的叛变者完全可以同时进行，甚至后者要更提前一步，以一切能够实现的手段，声东击西诱敌深入往往十分实用，这是从兰西特一事中塔金得到的最好经验。  
经验和教训来自于总结，而塔金善于总结。  
如果说穆克哈纳事变造成的最大损失，塔金认为并不是物质上的，一个高级军事指挥官永远不会为了一点资源的损失而痛心疾首，哪怕是死星被毁，他也不会为死星本身皱一下眉头。  
可“腐肉尖峰号”上曾经的那些精锐中层军官和技术人员，都因为不合作而被叛军屠杀殆尽。尽管他们不仅身负难以取代的驾驶，工程，通讯，医疗技术，而且都有着腐肉高原磨砺出的出众战斗力，然而面对登舰叛军巨大的人数和武器优势，他们也没有回天之力。  
人才的损失是最令人痛心的，更何况他们对他意义非凡。  
他想起自己在共和国军队里被提拔至上将的那一天，登门拜访的军官们送了他许多贵重而罕见的礼物，其中不乏让还年轻的塔金颇为尴尬，事后统统转送的提列克舞女之类。不过他收获到最重要的礼物还是作为好友的雷恩•西纳送给他了这艘歼星舰的详细设计稿和死星的概念图，而议长又准许他按照这份设计稿建造自己的军舰。  
作为出身于星球统治家族的军官，而且是上将这样重要的位置，来自家乡的贺礼往往是一般军官们攀比的资源之一。大多数的家族会给他们一笔相当丰厚的信用点作为官场活动，继续晋升的资金，也有些家族会提供给他们一支私人军队，还要配备着先进昂贵的火力装备，这样即便在共和国体系内遭到排挤或暗害，这些贵族子弟们也有着一条退路。  
不过埃里亚杜是一般概念上落后贫穷，人口稀少的外环星域，似乎在金钱和权力上都不能给予塔金更多的支持。但连一套科洛桑的公寓都没有为这个目前在共和国到了前所未有地位的孩子置办，这个家族也太过于吝啬。  
“我并不会在首都久居，所以这毫无必要。”塔金彬彬有礼地回答着他那些假情假意说着关心他的话语，实则更多的是想要看笑话的同僚。他在内心鄙夷着这些爱好投机胜过关注军事本身的愚蠢官员，塔金家族能够在埃里亚杜这颗星球生存，扎根，并且发展壮大，当然不是靠流于表面的肤浅。  
他的叔父及第一位导师，乔瓦•塔金，为他带来了一份名单。  
“威尔赫夫，当你离开埃里亚杜的时候，你的父母曾经跟你说过，在核心世界决不可贪生怕死，你想要得到的一切必须自己去争取，我们不会做你的拐杖。但也要学会明哲保身，如果共和国大厦的基石和梁柱已经腐朽，你随时可以回到故乡。”  
“是的，乔瓦叔父，”塔金谦恭地低下头，“埃里亚杜虽然不是我的拐杖，却是我的后盾。没有故乡的支持，我不会走到今天。”  
“你谦虚了，威尔赫夫，在共和国升任上将高位显然已经证明了你的能力。”乔瓦说道，“我们都知道共和国的传统，信用点和私人部队也并不是塔金家族拿不出的礼物。但你值得更好的，那个在腐肉尖峰上仰望星辰的孩子不应该拘泥于某处而遗忘掉宇宙是何等景象。”  
“你不单单属于埃里亚杜，不属于核心世界，你属于我们无法想象的奇迹，和更广大的……一切。”  
他拿出了名单。  
“这是什么？”塔金好奇地看向面前的老人。  
一种时光赋予的经历让老人本应慈祥的话语变得睿智却缺乏感情，“这是火种，威尔赫夫。”他对他说，“让它熄灭，让它燃烧，让它吞没整个宇宙，都决定于你。”  
那是在威尔赫夫•塔金进入核心世界学习后，塔金家族用了几十年时间为他苦心经营的结果：数百名接受过塔金家族恩惠或帮助，永远效忠于塔金家族和他的优秀底层军官或军校生，覆盖范围涉及到军队的方方面面。他们主动选择在塔金的手下工作，或者在战斗中积极地向属于塔金的部队提供援助和支持。在死星的建设和基地的工作中，他们的身影也不可忽视，这远比一支私人军队带来的影响要大得多。  
因此，对于维达擅自离开“腐肉尖峰号”导致船员不敌对方而牺牲这件事上来说，塔金不可否认他对他还是有些怨恨的。如果当时维达按照他的安排留在船上，那么区区分裂主义就不会造成任何问题。  
幸好火种熄灭前，他们已经为他点燃了燎原之火。重新建立起“腐肉尖峰号”人员的各种系统并没有花费太久，并且同样可靠。  
当塔金还是上将的时候，在“腐肉尖峰号”上服役曾经是最快的升迁途径之一。尽管塔金本人苛刻到了不近人情的地步，但他的效忠者不会在乎这个，反而会做得更加接近完美，因此他们几乎从无败绩。塔金与他的手下并不亲近，却对他们一视同仁公平对待，建立了极高的威信，当他们从这里升任调离，面对更年轻的新一代时，就像火种落入干柴，将这种对塔金家族理念的认同和对塔金本人的忠诚进一步扩散。  
用于迷惑敌人的大部分兵力所在的“蹂躏者号”旗舰带领的舰队依旧使用着旧密码，而“腐肉尖峰号”和即将成为真正战场的基地通讯则使用的是新密码。塔金等着那些敌人，分裂势力，叛军，原力敏感者自投罗网。  
那会是一场彻底的，完全的胜利。  
这样看来，其实维达的决定并没有造成多大的影响。从另一个角度来说，他则是为了保证他的安全而违背命令，塔金对他这一行动的怨恨是完全不合逻辑的，考虑到两个最高指挥官之间产生嫌隙对局面带来的影响远比中层军官的损失要大，塔金认为自己应该尽快摒弃这种对维达的负面评价。  
可是……他们毕竟是他的父母，他的家族给他的火种，是他的第一笔资产，是多年来朝夕相处出生入死的部下。  
塔金知道，那是无可替代的一群人，再不会有人像这群人那样执行着他的每一个命令，没有丝毫怀疑，同他一样狂热地追求着胜利，追求在银河的历史上青史留名，追求着成为某个“我们无法想象的奇迹”中的一份子了。  
他也曾经想到过如果他们都退役了他该怎么做，他的家族交给了他培养火种的方法，在帝国的年轻人里，这把火并没有停下。  
旧的时代总要过去，新的时代总要到来，他势必要老去，不再青春，这都是时间和历史在催促着他与他的过去告别，而这并不意味着他再不会有伟大的功勋。  
只是塔金没想到，时间和历史在让他同自己年少轻狂的时代彻底告别时，用了如此残酷的一种方式。


End file.
